


Trinity XV - Sweet Blood 1

by Joy



Series: Trinity Universe - 2nd Series - Trinity [15]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Bondage, Drama, F/M, M/M, Sexual Coercion, Smut, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 20:06:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2201376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joy/pseuds/Joy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two strange missions make the boys wish they'd stayed home in bed. The first mission brings some disgusting findings; The second mission has SG units 1 and 2 trapped with a planet's bizarre denizens for 14 hours; Things supernatural unfold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trinity XV - Sweet Blood 1

**Author's Note:**

> Special Note: For certain related campy subject matter, go to:  
> Dark Shadows Online.com or Collinwood.net

**_Late for Dinner_ **

~

Two weeks after New Year's, things in their lives were still fairly hectic, but there seemed to be a quiet calm in the middle of the storm. Daniel smiled at the metaphor as he followed Jack into the gateroom on a Tuesday morning. The SGC _was_ like being in the eye of a hurricane, he thought as he waited for the gate to dial P4X-666...the dreaded designation number no one seemed to like.

"Carter, remind me again why we're going to this planet?" Jack asked as he adjusted his cap and put on his sunglasses.

"The UAV detected possible evidence of trinium, sir."

" _Possible_ evidence, right."

Daniel couldn't help but smile to himself at everyone's reservations about going on the mission because of that ingrained superstitious nonsense about the number 666. Jack knew better than to believe in the superstition but he still held a bad feeling overall. Daniel cleared his throat and decided to try and divert Jack's attention.

"The latest UAV transmissions still showed no evidence of life in the immediate vicinity, though there is life on the planet judging by the upkeep around the stargate."

Jack turned to him, showing that he'd only been paying half-attention. "What upkeep?"

Daniel rolled his eyes. "No weeds, Jack," he replied as the corners of his mouth barely twitched in a smirk. "The area is clean."

Jack allowed a hint of a smile. "So in other words...someone's been cuttin' the grass and prunin' the hedges?"

Daniel bit the corner of his mouth. "Well, except for these odd dark stains on the stone platform around the stargate."

"Oh yeah, those. That's kind of creepy. How come the MALP can't take a reading of that stuff like it can with the environment?" he shot out at Sam.

"We have to physically visit the site, sir, in order to take samples," Sam told him. "A trinium mine was detected and sited by the UAV about 2 clicks from the gate, but we've no way of knowing how much is left. As for the weather, the MALP has sensors for that."

"When do you think the Tok'ra would be willing to send us a few of those scanner things?"

"Multi-level On-site Recorders, sir," Sam answered with a straight face. "Or M.O.R., for the acronym."

"M.O.R.? As in, more?" Jack asked, making her grin wider.

"Yes, sir."

"Story of our relationship with them, isn't it? More."

"They're still searching for a new base, Jack," Daniel continued for her, sending her a wink as he did it. "It'll be a while."

"Yeah...well," Jack answered, not the least bit interested in giving any sort of leeway to the Tok'ra...except for Jacob, of course. "If it's not one thing, it's another."

"Sir," Sam started to argue but Jack held up his hand.

"I know, Carter, I know," and he let the rest of what he would have said be reflected in his apologetic expression. He was trying. He really was.

The last chevron dialed and locked and Jack gestured up the ramp. "Well, kids, let's go see if there's something here on demon planet 666..."

.

They exited into a sunny atmosphere, the temperature warm, the wind slightly breezy. The area was still deserted, the air silent but for a few birds in the nearby forest. As Daniel took a few steps forward, the stonework around the stargate reminded him of the flooring inside the Mayan ziggurat where the crystal skull was discovered.

"Carter, why don't you send the MALP back, unless you think we'll need it?" Jack suggested.

Sam shook her head. "Can't think of a reason, sir," and as she walked over toward the DHD, she halted, her attention caught by Daniel's and Teal'c's attentiveness as they knelt, studying the dark stains on the stone.

"What's up?" Jack asked, turning from his examination of the sky to join them. As he looked closer, he almost groaned. The dark stains were maroon in color.

Daniel didn't like the color, either. He became a bit alarmed at the _quantity_ of it as it seemed to cover a lot of the surface around the DHD. He fervently hoped it was some sort of paint, but his experience told him otherwise.

"This appears to be blood," Teal'c informed him. As he spoke, the wind seemed to pick up and the four team members looked up. Clouds that had seemed thin were now gathering quickly as the wind increased.

"Yes...it does," Daniel said, returning his attention to the blood. Turning on one knee, he scanned the rest of the flat area. A lot of the stargates they had gone through were usually situated on some sort of raised platform, set with a central stone staircase. This stargate was ground level, sitting in the center of a circular platform of stonework that measured twenty five yards in diameter. The further one went away from the DHD, which sat near the periphery of the circle, the less blood there was.

"Here, too," Teal'c pointed, and Daniel looked at the back of the DHD. Jack and Sam walked over, both their curiosity and their sense of danger heightened.

The back of the DHD was covered in blood spatter.

Jack didn't need to ask and his mind and body went on full alert. "Okay, this is definitely not good news. Can you tell how old the blood is?" he asked Teal'c, but Daniel answered instead.

"Judging from the color and dryness, this blood _seems_ to be over two days' old but..." and he shook his head, "it's been drying in direct sunlight so it's hard to tell." Something white on the other side of the DHD caught Daniel's attention and he went over to investigate.

"Teal'c?" Jack asked.

"I agree with Daniel Jackson's assessment, O'Neill," Teal'c put in, running his hand over the ominous stains.

Jack grimaced at the sheer amount of dried blood and when he started to ask Teal'c another question, he happened to look up at Daniel. Daniel was staring wide-eyed at something, but before he could ask, Sam asked first.

"Daniel, what is it?" and she went round to stand next to him. Her expression quickly matched Daniel's and made Jack more on edge then he already was.

"What?" Jack asked as he and Teal'c joined them.

In front of the DHD, lay a pile of separated, individual bones. Jack grimaced again, knowing immediately what they were. So did Teal'c, Daniel, and Sam. The bones were human.

Leaning carefully over Daniel, Sam dialed up the gate, then hit the IDC code. When Hammond's voice came over the radio, Jack keyed his mic while continuing to stare down at the bones.

"We're just returning the MALP, sir. Will check back with you in twenty."

"Roger that, Colonel." The gate shut down a few moments after the MALP had passed through.

Jack looked down at the bones and sighed. "Come up with anything useful, Daniel?"

Not wanting to jump to any conclusions, Daniel knelt down and picked up a long, narrow bone for examination. He looked up at Jack and saw the man put on his frozen game face. Daniel swallowed, knowing what that meant. Jack was not a happy camper.

"This appears to be an ulna," he said quietly and Jack grimaced, then nodded.

"Thought so." He sighed as he gave Teal'c a long look. "I'm thinking a recon at this point is a _bad_ idea."

"As am I," Teal'c returned. "We should look around, but I would not care to venture too far from here without reinforcements."

"Agreed."

A rumble in the distance alerted them to an approaching storm darkening the sky. The wind began to gust just a bit, causing the four observers to shiver at the strangeness of it. The wind had turned humid...and warm.

"I could swear it was almost clear when we stepped through," Jack mumbled absently, the crease between his brows deepening. His internal alarms were increasing exponentially.

"It was," Daniel said, mumbling his answer. "There's a storm coming."

"Ya think?" Jack asked sarcastically and pointed to the quickly gathering purple clouds.

Daniel rolled his eyes and shrugged. "I'm just...sayin'."

Sam took her attention from the sky, then knelt down next to him. She poked a few bones with the nose of her P-90, lifting one before letting it fall. "Daniel, I think scavengers must've picked these clean. Some are broken."

Daniel shook his head, his own alarm increasing as he examined one of the smashed bones, then the end of the bone he held. "No, these bones weren't cleaned by scavengers, Sam," and he pointed to a few striations along the length of the bone he held. "Those are _human_ teeth marks. And...um, the broken ones...well, there's marrow inside..."

"Yeah...and?"

Daniel shrugged. "Well, marrow is a good source of protein. The tribes on Earth do this. Even dogs. Ever give your dog a bone and watch what he or she does with it?"

"Ewww. Never thought of it that way," Sam replied, the grimace on her face remaining in place. "So, how come these others aren't damaged?"

"I dunno," and he looked at her almost comically. "Saving them for later?"

Sam's grimace worsened. "Daniel, are you sure these are...you know...eaten?" and she tentatively reached out to pick up a smaller bone. Before Daniel could go into further explanation, they were both interrupted by Jack's and Teal'c's movements as the two men spun around, pointing their weapons.

"I heard something," Jack told them quietly.

"As did I," Teal'c agreed, frowning heavily with worry.

Sam stood quickly and joined Jack and Teal'c, unlocking the safety catch on her weapon. "Daniel, you might want to hurry this up," she told him. "I have a bad feeling."

Daniel watched them worriedly from his crouched position as his teammates moved in a complete circle, scanning the large clearing of short grass beyond the gate's platform.

"Okay, but there's really nothing to do here."

"Yeah, we're supposed to go check out that mine, aren't we?" Jack asked as he continued to survey their perimeter.

Daniel stood up and looked around, his flight-or-fight instincts kicking in. "Yeah, we are, but I think we should..." He paused, a feeling of dread coming over him for a reason he couldn't name or identify.

Just as Jack was about to ask him to finish his sentence, they were startled by rustling at the edge of the surrounding forest roughly fifty yards from the stargate's platform. The rustling stopped, then began again.

Then came an odd, throaty humming.

"What the fuck is that?" Jack whispered, looking at Daniel.

"Hell if I know," Daniel said, his eyes wary and wide.

"I do not like that noise," Teal'c added.

Sam refrained from comment. She merely strained her ears, trying to pick up anything else in that bizarre, nerve-jarring humming. She suddenly shivered as the humming seemed to cause her skin to tingle. "I really don't have a good feeling about this."

"Understatement, Carter," Jack quipped as he and Teal'c stepped off the platform and onto the grass.

Daniel and Sam exchanged alarmed glances. "Uh, Jack don't you think you should stay here?"

Jack turned and looked at him. "You stay there. Teal'c and I will be fine."

"Uh huh. I'd feel a lot better if you stayed here. That sound isn't a good one."

"Your gift of understatement is as good as Carter's." Sam and Daniel both scowled at him. "Just...stay...frosty."

Sam looked up at the sky as she pointed her weapon at the surrounding treeline as she made a slow 360-turn. Daniel automatically pulled out his pistol and put his back to hers. He scanned the woods, just as she did, but his eyes kept returning protectively to Jack and Teal'c. He was ready to dial their asses out of there at any moment.

As Jack and Teal'c ventured about ten feet from the edge of the platform, the humming stopped. They stopped as a result. Then from the edge of the forest, a few human-looking natives emerged.

"Not exactly style-mongers, are they?" Jack asked, trying to keep the tension light but the humour drained as he saw the distinct shape of an arm bone stuck through the ratted hair of one of the natives.

"They do not appear friendly, O'Neill," Teal'c said as he took a step back.

More natives appeared from all around; dozens of them. They did not look like someone you wanted to invite for dinner.

The hairs on the back of their necks stood up. "Jack, we should..."

"Yeah, gotcha. Dial us out of here," Jack said quietly.

Daniel began punching the glyphs and just as he did, thunder rumbled overhead. They hadn't even realized that the clouds had closed in so quickly. The rain started to pelt down and lightning flashed nearby.

"Daniel, dial us out of here!" Jack repeated.

Daniel sighed with exasperation. "I'm trying! The goddamn glyphs aren't lighting up!"

"What do you mean it's not working - we just sent the MALP through! Carter?"

Sam ran over and dropped down in front of the base of the DHD. She flipped up the hidden panel, cursed under her breath and went to work.

"Carter?" Jack asked anxiously.

"I'm working on it, sir!" she yelled as another clap of thunder drowned out normal speech. "The crystals have come loose."

"Well, tighten them!" Jack replied.

"I second that," Daniel mumbled as he watched her work, waiting.

After another lightning flash, this one closer, the sounds the natives made suddenly changed. As the thunder rumbled again, the team members could hear an eerie keening. Daniel looked around him, his observational skills quickly taking in the appearance of the oncoming horde. A very intense fear came over him.

"Sam..."

"Almost..."

"They're getting closer and they don't look happy."

"Well, no shit, Daniel," she said without looking up. "That noise they're making is worse than a cat in heat."

Despite the fear, that made him snort.

"They are getting closer, O'Neill," Teal'c said, echoing Daniel's early words.

"I can see that, Teal'c. Carter!"

"Almost, sir!" She cursed at the things, then sighed heavily as they fell into place. "Now, Daniel."

He rapidly hit the glyphs, sighing with relief as they lit up. "It's working."

When he pressed on the activation dome, the gate flickered but didn't turn on. "Fuck!" he complained loudly, making Jack and Teal'c turn quickly toward him.

"What?"

"It's not working."

"Try again."

The glyphs shut off by then and he had to hit them again. When he pressed the dome once more, it still wouldn't activate. "Fuck! What is wrong with this thing."

"Hold on," Sam said and used the small prying tool attached to her keyring to open up the dome. "Shit," she exclaimed and dropping her keys to the ground, she immediately began to adjust the crystals inside.

"How could we gate here with an inactive DHD?" he asked.

"It doesn't need to be," she reminded him.

"Right. So how can it be out now when we it was working ten minutes ago?"

"How the hell should I know," she sent back.

"Well you're the resident ex--"

"Carter!" Jack interrupted, his voice edgy.

Sam struggled with the guts of the DHD until a very audible 'clunk' was heard. "Got it," she yelled through another clap of thunder. The rain started to beat down harder and heavier as she closed the device, then picked up her keys from the ground and stepped around the DHD while Daniel started to redial again. This time, the dome activated and the wormhole connected.

Jack gave a signal with two fingers and the four of them began to back up over the platform and toward the gate.

"Daniel, the code!"

"I'm working on it!" As Daniel rapidly punched in the IDC code, he realized his fingers were trembling. He shook his hand defiantly, irritated with himself for reacting this way, even if it was justified. "Go!"

The natives seemed to sense their guests were departing and let out screams of what seemed to be anger and charged at them, throwing thin bamboo-like spears. A few skittered across the stones and a few more finally reached them. As Jack was last, one spear flew dangerously close to his head. As he ducked, watching it sail past, along with others, he noticed that the tip of the brightly colored spear had something staining it and he had no wish to find out first hand what that was.

"Out of here, now!" he yelled and they dashed the remaining yards to get through the gate.

.

SG-2 walked into the gateroom, preparing to leave on their mission. The world they were 'gating to gave the indications of a tropical climate so they were in short-sleeved, forest BDUs. As Jason adjusted his black vest, he caught his 2IC reading something and then stuffing it into his breast pocket, an odd look of satisfaction covering his expression. Jason smirked, figuring it was a note from Sergeant Carmichael, and was about to tease his teammate about it when the stargate lit up and 'unscheduled incoming traveller' was announced. He and his team automatically released the safeties on their weapons, ready to fire with the defense team that came running in. When the incoming code confirmed that it was SG-1, Jason became worried. They had only just left.

He turned and looked up at General Hammond and Sergeant Davis in the control room and raised his right brow in query. He then looked over at the MALP that had been returned, then back up at the control room. Hammond was no longer there and Sergeant Davis gave a nod of his head that told Jason that his commander was coming to the gateroom. He turned round and looked at his team.

"Heads up, guys."

"Yes, sir."

When Hammond appeared, Jason turned gave him a sidelong look but didn't remove the bulk of his attention from the gate.

"Pardon the liberty, sir, but would you please?" and Jason motioned for General Hammond to back up behind the defense team. Hammond smirked at him, recognizing the request as a protection order and quickly stepped behind the men.

Jason and his teammates braced themselves at the foot of the ramp and aimed their P-90s at the 'gate. In less than a minute, SG-1 came running through with Jack yelling for the iris to be closed. Jason lowered his weapon, took one look at their expressions and his alarm heightened. They were literally terrified about something and that bothered him. What the hell could they be so frightened of after all this time? He heard Hammond give the order for the iris to close so he moved up the ramp. Before the iris closed completely, a spear shot through and everyone ducked. It skidded over the top of the MALP, then slid off to hit the back wall.

"Don't touch it!" Jack called out in warning.

Jason turned his eyes from the spear and looked back to SG-1, making sure they were all right, then he walked up level with Jack. When their eyes met, he saw not fear but a sick horror reflected back. His eyes grew wide with concern and he turned to look at Daniel, who stood just off to his left; he looked as white as a sheet. Jason started to ask what went wrong when thuds hit the iris before the wormhole disengaged.

Hammond's worried expression changed to surprised shock as he came forward to see if his number one team was okay. "Is everyone okay?"

"Yes, sir," Jack replied.

"Colonel, what happened?"

"What happened was that the intel was severely _lacking_ , sir!" Jack loudly complained, then suddenly lowered his tone when he received a stern eye from Hammond and a glare from Sam. "Not your fault, Carter. I meant the equipment. General, we need better sensors. There were people on that planet and they were _not_ friendly."

"Sir," Sam said quickly, "the Colonel is right. Despite our thorough preliminary evaluations for P4X-666, there were definitely hostile natives. If we'd only been equipped to do a more complete survey around the stargate, we would have been able to discern--"

Her attention was abruptly diverted as she felt something odd in her hand and found that she had picked up one of the small bones along with her keys. She gave a disgusted noise and, without thinking, handed it to Jack as if it were a bomb.

"I don't want it!" Jack grimaced and shoved the thing into Teal'c's hand.

Teal'c immediately gave it back. "Nor do I."

Jack held the bone by two fingers, barely, and then frowned as he caught Daniel staring at his own prize. The arm bone. Daniel looked up and caught Jack's look of disgust.

"What?"

"What the hell are you doing with that?"

"It's just a bone."

"Yeah, a _human_ bone..." then he held out the bone between his fingers. "Here, _you_ hold this."

Daniel sighed, even though his disgust was just as keen as Jack's. "It's just a--"

"A _human_ bone...from someone who's recently been... _dinner_."

Daniel winced and took the bone from Jack. "Good point."

Jason stared, his mouth agape. "Human?"

Daniel winced again, then shuddered. "Yeah." His disgust didn't prevent him from continuing his examination, however, and both his lovers looked at him with a mixture of both admiration, respect, and...revulsion.

Jason looked at Jack and shook his head. "How he could look at those..."

"Tell me about it."

Daniel rolled his eyes. "I've seen stuff like this before, guys."

"It doesn't bother you?" Jack asked, eyes wide with surprise.

Jason also gave him the look.

"Yes, it does. I'm just saying...I've seen this before...here on Earth, in Indonesia."

It was Jack's turn to shudder. "Recently?"

Daniel shrugged. "About twelve years ago."

All of them winced at the idea, wondering what could possibly have brought Daniel to examine such a culture. "You know, maybe you should rethink that anthropology thing," Jack said, his face still undisguised with disgust.

Daniel raised a brow. "If I did, you wouldn't have needed me on half our missions, Jack."

"Oh, well then...nevermind. Just...don't go describing these things to me. Except for..." and he pointed to the bones he held. "I've seen enough of this in its...raw state...to last me a lifetime. I don't need to know why they did it."

"Well, that's good Jack because one, I don't know the answer to that, where these people are concerned, and two, I don't care to find out."

Jack heaved a huge sigh of relief. Janet and two corpsmen came running in at that moment, then halted as they found everyone silent, staring at the bones in Daniel's hands.

"May I?" she asked and Daniel gratefully handed them to her. She recognized what they were, but asked anyway. "Human?" Daniel nodded as she studied him, then looked at everyone else more closely. "Is everyone okay? No one's said anything," she asked worriedly.

"Don't worry, doc. We're fine, and in one...piece."

She smiled in sympathy. "Well, thank god for that. However, even if you're fine, I need to be sure," and she gestured for them to follow her to the infirmary.

Hammond sighed deeply. "I'll see you all for the briefing as soon as you're through in the infirmary, and as early as you are, welcome home, SG-1."

"Thank you, sir," Jack said, shaking his head at the memory of the people on that planet.

Hammond then turned to SG-2. "Major Coburn, your team will depart shortly. Good luck."

"Yes, sir." Jason gave a concerned look at Jack, then Daniel, Sam, and finally Teal'c. His teammates came up behind him. "What happened?"

Jack started to answer, but grimaced and shook his head. "Just...a narrow escape. I'll tell you all about it when you get back. You're going to that tropical planet, right?"

"Yes, sir," Jason told him, his worry easing somewhat.

"Well, in the immortal words of the late Major Charles Kowalsky, pick me up a t-shirt."

"I'll see what I can do."

~

The infirmary visit was short and sweet, so after changing into their utility fatigues, SG-1 was sitting at the briefing conference table an hour later. Hammond came in from his office and sat down, noting that though the members of his flagship team remained somewhat anxious about what had happened, they had calmed considerably.

"General," Jack began before his C.O. could utter a word, "the next time 666 comes up in any designations, I suggest we bypass it."

Hammond did not to smile but seemed to understand what he meant. "I'll keep that in mind, Colonel. What happened?" He cast a look over at Daniel, expecting him to jump right in, but instead, he found the archaeologist lost in thought. He gave Jack a questioning look but Jack only shrugged.

Daniel found himself deep in thought, horrified at their near miss and pondering circumstances and choices. One, they could have died, and in a very nasty way, if they hadn't moved when they did. Any further hesitation could have been bad. Two, he simply couldn't get over the circumstances of fate and how those people on the planet had evolved. How and what random events coincided to bring about such a twisted form of society?

The natives, despite some strange red face paint, seemed to have been a mixture of races from Earth, and their simple, yet colorful, method of dress didn't give him anything to compare to any of Earth's ancient cultures. This told him that their own cultures were forgotten, forcibly most likely, and the new culture they'd created was out of forced survival and adaptation to the environment. He sat there, mulling over the facts while Jack gave Hammond his report.

"The stains on the ground around the gate were blood, sir."

"Blood?"

"Yes, sir."

"Human?" he asked, looking at all team members.

"Yes, sir, but we only determined that _after_ Daniel saw the bones in front of the DHD," Sam told him.

"Like the one that Dr. Jackson brought back with him?" Hammond asked, looking at Daniel again, hoping he'd answer. Daniel didn't so Jack continued.

"He bent to examine them, sir, but I knew immediately what they were," Jack added. "They were human. As for what killed those people, we didn't exactly know...at first. Carter thought it could have been scavengers but Daniel said the bones were too clean for that."

Sam nodded. "After I thought about it, the fact that the bones were left in one place would be indicative of organization."

Daniel looked over at her and smiled as Jack lifted a brow of surprise.

"What?" Sam asked, slightly irritated. "I've been paying attention."

Daniel's smile grew with the compliment and he suddenly found himself clearing his throat in order to squash a momentary blush that rose up. For some reason, the compliment embarrassed him just a little. He appreciated them when he got them, but he wasn't used to getting them, especially not in front of the General in so formal a setting as a debriefing. The seriousness of their mission was momentarily set aside as Jack noticed...and deduced what made Daniel's cheeks redden a bit.

"Not used to that, are you, Doctor Jackson?" he asked, pointedly using Daniel's title. Daniel blinked at him, glanced at General Hammond, then looked back at Jack, mutely trying to tell him to just move on. Didn't work, of course. "For what it's worth Daniel, we listen, even when we don't know we are." He then grinned at him, very slowly. Daniel swallowed and made a note to himself to thank Jack later.

"Doctor, you haven't had much to say yet."

Daniel smiled at him before sending a grin of amusement at his two teammates. "Jack and Sam are doing fine so far, sir."

Hammond nodded once, then looked at Sam. "Well then, go on, Major."

Sam returned Daniel's grin and continued. "Yes, sir. We were examining the bones by the DHD when we heard noises from the surrounding woods."

"What kind of noises?" Hammond asked.

"Growling animal noises," Teal'c said flatly, "except they came from human throats." Until then, he had remained silent, and like Daniel, lost in his own thoughts. What he had seen had greatly affected him. It was rare that he witnessed a society such as the one they found and when he did, it always disturbed him.

"And then?" Hammond prodded.

"Several dozen indigenous aliens of the planet appeared carrying handmade weaponry," Teal'c elaborated.

"Like that spear?" Hammond asked.

"Correct. Their clothing seemed to be made of animal skins and furs, and their bodies were adorned with bone necklaces and accoutrements for their hair. Their teeth appeared to be filed to points."

Jack made an almost comical shiver, causing the corner of Daniel's mouth to twitch upward. "They were _aggressive_ primitives, sir. _Very_ aggressive. I don't know what their deal was, sir, but...they certainly didn't like us hanging about. So, they began to attack from all sides."

"Do you know why they were attacking?"

"No, sir, and frankly, I don't care. One look at those teeth and necklaces were enough to send me home."

Daniel started to interrupt but instead remained quiet. He knew Jack wasn't telling everything he suspected so he'd wait for the appropriate moment to tell Hammond exactly what those people _were_ thinking.

Jack cleared his throat and pointed his pen at Daniel. "Anyway, sir, I told Daniel to dial home and it was then that the hostiles figured we were leaving...and charged, throwing spears like the one that came through the iris before it closed."

Hammond nodded. "I've ordered it analyzed, Colonel."

"I think you'll find its tip is poisoned, sir."

Daniel nodded and finally added his own two cents. "Probably something like Curare or some other alkaloid toxin."

Janet came in just then carrying the spear and the bones she'd taken from Daniel. She laid them on the center of the table but handed the spear to Daniel for examination.

"We've cleaned it, Daniel," she told him, then looked at Hammond. "Colonel O'Neill and Daniel are right, sir. It did have a toxin on the end and it's some sort of alkaloid, but we can't identify it completely."

"Have you been able to determine what it does?" he asked.

Jack jogged his brows. "It's very likely meant to incapacitate or kill, sir." He slowly stressed the verbs for emphasis.

Janet nodded in agreement. "It will certainly incapacitate, sirs. But it won't kill right away unless a large amount of the toxin enters the blood stream."

"I hate to ask this, Doctor, but would the toxin be of any value to us?"

SG-1 and Janet stared dumbfounded at General Hammond. Jack knew why his C.O. asked, but he didn't like the thought of anyone having to brave that planet for the substance. Fortunately, Janet put a halt to further inquiry.

She sat down in the empty chair next to Daniel and tapped at the spear. "Sir, it seems to have the same properties as our own Curare and other plant toxins. We wouldn't need to go looking elsewhere unless our own sources of the toxin were eliminated." She paused for a moment and looked around at the others before continuing. "If you want more detailed analysis of it, sir, we'd have to go back to the planet to gather significant samples."

"Is such a mission advisable, Colonel?" Hammond asked.

"No, sir," came the answer, not only from Jack but from his teammates as well.

Hammond was startled, but he nodded. "Very well. I'll expect your reports and send my recommendations. Is there anything else?"

Daniel laid the spear down and picked up the bone. "Sir, if you want a _good_ reason to give the Pentagon as to why no one should go back to that planet, then here's one." He placed a forefinger on one end, pointing it out to General Hammond. "This end has teeth marks, sir. Human, not animal. That society is cannibalistic." As his teammates shifted uncomfortably, and as Hammond's mouth dropped open, he went on. "There were other bones by the DHD, and not from one or two bodies. They were...mixed."

"I can confirm that, sir," Janet added. "I knew that this was a human arm bone the moment I saw it, and as I examined it, I can verify what Daniel says...that those are human teeth marks. In fact, sir, the bone has been _stripped_ clean. It hasn't been cleaned by predators, scavengers, or insects."

Jack pitched in. "Unless you consider the fact that those...people... _are_ the predators and scavengers. It wasn't bugs, sir, although you'd have to bring an entomologist in to explain why."

"There is no protection against those spears, sir," Daniel went on. "A follow-up mission would be too dangerous a risk."

"Noted, Doctor. Can you tell me anything else?"

Daniel glanced at Jack, then back over to Hammond. "Jack said they were attacking, apparently for no good reason, except there was a reason, sir. They weren't attacking us for violating their ground. They saw us as potential...food."

Hammond nodded with a grimace, indicating that he'd already figured as much. "Anything else, people?"

"No, sir," Jack replied.

Hammond nodded then. "Very well. I'll expect your reports by 1600. Now...let's move on to the next bit of business, shall we?"

Everyone gave a sigh of relief. They wanted nothing more to do with PX4-666.

"We'll meet tomorrow morning to discuss the preliminary work done by SG-11 on P4A-211. Doctor Jackson, you said you've translated the text from the photos supplied by Major Caruthers?"

"Yes, sir. All I need is to go over them once more with Teal'c to be sure, but I'll have them ready for the morning, sir."

"Then we're done here. Dismissed."

**~**

**_The Residents_ **

**~**

Daniel was late to the briefing by a few minutes...

"Nice of you to join us, Daniel," Jack said.

Daniel gave him a long look, then looked around the room, nodding his greeting to Sam and Teal'c. "Yeah, sorry, Jack," he replied earnestly, then looked over at Hammond and nodded. "Sir. I had a last minute question on the translation and had to look something up."

He was going to continue when they were interrupted by the arrival of SG-2. He cast a look of surprise at Jack, then all of SG-1 looked over at Hammond before greeting SG-2 with a few nods. Jason raised his brow, as did his teammates, as they took the available seats around the table. Jason sat down last, next to Daniel, and the two exchanged puzzled glances, just as everyone else was doing.

"General?" Jack asked. "What's up?"

Hammond smirked. Once in a while, he was able to surprise his teams, especially SG-1, and their puzzled reactions were reward enough. It wasn't much, but he made the most of what he could. "Major Coburn, you said you wanted to be assigned another mission as your next one won't be for a few weeks, so I'm giving your team co-assignment with SG-1 for their next mission."

"Is there something we should know, sir?" Jack asked slowly then gave Daniel a mildly accusing look, as if Daniel hadn't told him something he should know.

Daniel stared back across the table, his expression bland. Jack was not going to bait him. "Don't look at me, Jack."

"No, Colonel, nothing out of the ordinary. But most of the time, unless you're fighting the Goa'uld, the SG teams work alone. Since Major Coburn specifically requested that his team be given something else to do, I've included them for this mission."

"But we don't even know what this mission is yet, sir. It could be a cake walk." Jack didn't mind having Jason and his team along. He could work with them, no problem. He was just used to doing things with only his own team to worry about.

"That's okay, Colonel. I think your two teams are due for, as you say, 'cake walks'. Don't you?"

Jack cracked a grin. "Yes, sir."

Hammond looked at Jason. "Not a problem, I take it, Major?"

Jason raised his brow, then smiled as he exchanged glances with Jack. "No, sir. Not a problem at all. We'll do our best, as always. How 'bout it, Colonel?"

Jack gave him a bland expression. "Absolutely."

Daniel nudged Jason with his elbow. "Welcome to the party, Jason. Or maybe I should say 'my condolences'."

"Very funny, Daniel," Jack said. "Welcome, guys, glad to have you aboard this little jaunt. General, where were we?"

Hammond turned to Daniel. "What have you got for us, Doctor?"

As Daniel stood up to address the room, Jason felt a particular thrill come over him. He'd yet had the chance to go on mission involving SG-1 that wasn't rescue oriented. He was loving this chance to see his lovers' skills in action. He already knew they were very capable men; he'd simply never been able to actually work with them on a so-called 'normal' mission. This would be fun...though he also hoped it wouldn't be a cake walk.

"As we know," Daniel began, "SG-11 travelled to P4A-211 where nothing was found except a stone tablet near the gate. And I mean nothing, except for wildlife. The tablet contained two different languages and one of them was a Goa'uld dialect that Teal'c and I had trouble translating. But...I finally cracked it. Well, all but one word," and he sounded it out phonetically, "'Vair-kole-sigh'. I have no idea what it is and neither does Teal'c. It doesn't even come close to any words that I currently know in the Goa'uld language. That's why I was late. I thought that maybe I'd seen the word, or words, before, but my hunch turned up nothing."

Jack shot a look of surprise at Teal'c. "Teal'c, you have no idea what that word means?"

"I do not. To my knowledge, the Goa'uld dialect found on the stone by the stargate on P4A-211 does not exist any longer."

"You mean it's like a dead language?" McCaffrey asked.

Daniel and Teal'c both nodded.

"What exactly does the stone say, Dr. Jackson?" Hammond asked.

Daniel went to the large mobile chalkboard set in front of the observation window and flipped it over for all to read. Tacked at the top of the board, above Daniel's chalk writing, was a large picture, showing the stone which Teal'c had mentioned. He pointed to the language he'd copied down, then to the picture, then looked over at Teal'c for back up. Teal'c nodded, giving him support.

"Well, near as Teal'c and I can figure out, and you must understand that this is _very_ loosely translated, I _think_ this first line says, _'Death walks with Var-chol-si'_ , then on the second line, it says, _'this world means death to all'_ then it gives a stargate address we _don't_ have on file, which I've assumed is this _'Var-chol-si'_. That's the end of the warning.  I figure they probably travelled to that world from P4A-211 and someone or some thing travelled back with them. But that's all I could get from the clues I have." Daniel looked at all them and made a face of frustration.

Teal'c looked at Daniel with pride, however, because Daniel had cracked the thing on his own, using limited available material. "Do not slight yourself, Daniel Jackson. You solved the writing without help."

"Yes, but you confirmed it for me," Daniel went on.

Teal'c shook his head. "I did nothing."

Daniel gave Teal'c an exasperated look but knew when not to argue.

Jason pointed at the tablet photo. "Daniel, you said _two_ languages. What're those lines on the bottom?"

"Um, Furling," and at mention of the confirmation, mouths dropped. "Now, I can't translate that part of the tablet so I didn't work on that very long."

"Why not, Doctor?" Hammond asked.

"Because I don't have a base reference to translate. All I have to work with are the recordings from Ernest's Heliopolis and there's not enough for me to work with - not even an equivalent frame of reference. If Jack hadn't spoken the Ancients' language, we'd never have been able to translate that, either. But I've come a long way with that. However, this...I've no clue. We'd have to find more of it, and some sort of frame of reference to compare it to."

"So, what of the rest of the tablet?" Jack asked.

"Judging from SG-11's recordings, the Furling writing is older but I don't know how old. It's faded, weathered, and there are scorings where this section was rubbed flat so they could leave their warning. The rest of the Furling writing is complete but I can't do anything with it because of the lack of reference. Anyway, it's not of any relevance to this mission. This warning is."

"Okay, so...for this mission, that warning and the gate address is all we have?" Kaufman asked.

Daniel nodded.

"That warning is pretty vague, Daniel," Jack put in and Jason agreed.

"I know."

"Why would this planet be of any interest to us, Doctor?" Hammond asked.

Daniel shrugged his shoulders. "We won't know until we go, sir. Unless you want to wait and send a UAV. But you do have to wonder what it is that would scare the hell out of the Goa'uld, and scare them enough to take the time to _carve_ a warning."

Jack's eyes widened and he traded glances with Jason, then Teal'c. "He's got a point, sir. And UAV analysis probably wouldn't be complete enough," then he made a circle in the air with his pen, "if that Hannibal Lector planet is anything to go by."

"Have we sent a MALP to this unknown world yet?" Jason asked after throwing a smirk at Jack along with everyone else at the table.

"I was about to, Major," Hammond told him, "but I wanted this preliminary meeting first. We can send a MALP and if necessary, a UAV. First, let's see what we can find out before anything else is planned." With that, Hammond and the teams left for the control room.

.

With the two teams, plus General Hammond and Master Sergeant Davis, the extra personnel usually manning the room made themselves scarce for the time being. A MALP had been brought down and while the technicians were double-checking the MALP's systems to make sure everything was functioning normally, the gate was programmed to dial the unknown planet.

"What designation did the computer give this world, Carter?" Jack asked as he sat down in the seat next to her at the console.

"P5Y-890, sir."

"Thank Christ."

"What?"

"666?"

"Oh, right."

Everyone in the room let a short smile show, including General Hammond.

Just behind Jack, Daniel stood with his arms folded, waiting. He nudged Jason again, smiling at the man next to him, glad that he and his team were coming with them. Jason glanced behind him, then back at Daniel. He winked. Behind them, Captain Wagner was reading yet another note, smiling to himself. Jason winked again, grinning like an idiot, then leaned over and whispered,

"He's due for a good round of teasing. That's his second note in one day."

"Who's the note from?"

"Guess."

Daniel raised his brow, then remembered that Sergeant 'Cari' Carmichael and Captain Wagner had been seeing each other since the masquerade ball. Another thought occurred to him and he whispered back,

"So, when am I going to get to see Ares again?"

Jason looked quickly in Jack's direction and mouthed, _Birthday_. Daniel put on a huge conspiratorial smile. "I've got the tickets and General Hammond's already okayed the leave," he whispered.

Jason nodded. "Mine, too."

"Five more days."

Jason smiled. "This is gonna be so cool."

Daniel sighed at the thought of it. He couldn't wait for the 29th of January. Jack was going to get one hell of a birthday.

Jason nudged him back. "Did you get your present for him?"

Daniel smiled and nodded slowly. "You bet your ass I did and it's safely hidden away from curious, prying eyes," and he glanced at Jack, who was peering over the console, watching the technicians. "You get yours?"

Jason nodded with a very sneaky smile.

The gate finished dialing, bringing their attention back to the job at hand. The wormhole established itself and the MALP was sent through. When it exited the gate on the planet, Sam tapped the camera online, and while she waited for the static to clear, she hit the buttons for the sensors. In a few moments, the atmospheric sensors were registering Earth-like conditions and weather. The season appeared to be Autumn-like, and the day's current reading was of partially cloudy skies and a temperature of 65 degrees.

The video static cleared, showing that the gate sat on yet another large, round stone dais without stairs, surrounded by an even larger circular platform that appeared to be similar to marblized granite.

"God, don't tell me there are stains on that," Jack asked.

Sam panned the MALP camera around and down, then hit the zoom. There was no staining that they could see. She looked over at Jack and smirked. "Not that we can see, sir. But the stone also appears to be variegated so the darker sections make it difficult to tell."

"Carter, don't jinx it."

She chuckled quietly and continued on with the readings, adjusting the camera angles for several close and wide shots. To the right of the gate sat the DHD, just on the edge of the platform. The MALP was moved forward to pan around the DHD, one to make sure no bones were around (they weren't likely to get over that mission fiasco anytime soon), and two, to make sure the DHD wasn't damaged. As the MALP turned, the camera continued to pan, and a small lake was found immediately to the right of the DHD. Around the lake, as well as the gate's platform, there were short grassy areas interspersed with weeds. Before the lake, roughly 2 o'clock from the platform, sat a wide stone road, sparsely overgrown between the bricks, and it disappeared into the wooded area beyond.

"Oh look, the yellow brick road," Jack quipped, causing McCaffrey and Kaufman to snicker.

Daniel leaned over Jack's shoulder and said, with a straight face and flat tone, "See any lions, tigers, or bears?"

"Oh my," Jason added, adding his chuckle to Sam's.

Jack glared at them. "Didn't I say not to jinx anything?"

Jason affected innocence. "Who's jinxing? I was finishing Daniel's sentence."

"And I'm just saying," Jack enunciated slowly.

Hammond had no wish to spoil their banter so he merely grinned mildly as he stood behind Sam.

She focused the MALP's camera as it scanned the wooded area that surrounded the entire area, including the lake and stone road, then set the camera to panoramic as she pulled back the view. Tilting the camera up to scan beyond the forest, it showed that the ground rose to a colossal hill. On top of that hill sat an impressive, and imposing, black mansion, surrounded by what appeared to be a formidable, tall iron fence.

"Whoa!" was Jack's first response. The mansion's steep, angular towers, or gables, sent a chill through him.

"That thing looks positively Gothic," Jason remarked, noticing the many spires in the center of the structure. He turned and looked at Daniel. "How could there be something like that on another planet?"

Daniel shrugged, smirking. "About as likely as anything else, I guess."

"I have a bad feeling about this," Jack suddenly said and Daniel frowned at him.

"We haven't even checked it out yet, Jack. I don't see the threat."

"So far."

Teal'c stepped up, shooting a glance at Jack. "Is there something that bothers you, O'Neill."

"No. Just a feeling."

"I wish we could zoom in to get a better look," Daniel commented, then pointed at a section of screen. "Sam, can you get the MALP to zoom in on that house?"

She shook her head. "It's at least a mile from the gate, maybe a little less. We need a better lens on the camera."

"Add that to the list, Carter," Jack cracked.

"Okay, Major, Colonel," Hammond interrupted. "We can send you through now, or you can wait until tomorrow for the next available UAV. Frankly, I don't want you waiting in limbo that long." All eight team member gave a silent sigh of relief. They didn't want to be hanging around, either.

"I wish we could determine if there is anyone left on the planet," Daniel remarked as he tried to catch more glimpses of the architecture, but the distance made it hard to see it clearly.

"I'd say someone's home," Jason said suddenly.

Jack nodded. They both seemed to notice the same thing at the same time.

"What?" Sam and Hammond asked.

"Carter, pan the camera down to circle the edges of the platform," Jack asked as he exchanged glances with Jason. When she did, Jack used his finger to point, onscreen, at the edges of the platform. He then shot a look at Daniel. "If no one were left alive, wouldn't the grasses be overgrown and tall?"

Daniel grinned. "Mowing and trimming?"

Jack grinned back. "Exactly."

"And the area around that lake should have taller grass, too," Jason added. "It doesn't. That's what caught my attention."

Kaufman stepped forward. "I don't want to rain on the parade here, but that could be attributed to wildlife, as it seems to be a water source."

Jason turned, grinning at his Lieutenant. "I knew those science classes would pay off." Kaufman withheld the urge to stick his tongue out at his team leader but his expression made that need abundantly clear to Jason. Jason only grinned wider.

Jack conceded Kaufman's observation and shrugged. "Okay, I can see what you mean, Kaufman, but I wish the wildlife were around to confirm that." He stared at the house again and shuddered comically. "Looks like a feature for 'Home and Dungeon Magazine.' If Martha Stewart were a member of the Collins family, that is."

"You watched 'Dark Shadows'?" Jason and Sam asked and the look Jack gave told them to move on. They both smirked. It might end up being a fun day if this kept up.

Daniel cleared his throat to keep from laughing and shot a glance over at General Hammond. "Well, based on that warning I translated, shouldn't we find out why the Goa'uld were - or, are - so afraid of this planet...or more likely, its inhabitants?" He cast an imploring look at Jack, who raised his eyes to the ceiling, then nodded.

"He's right, sir. I think that mystery alone is a good enough reason for a recon."

Hammond didn't seem convinced, even if the visual evidence of the house was intriguing. He started to answer, but was interrupted.

"Sir, look," Sam almost shouted, pointing at the screen as two figures came into the view of the MALP camera. They appeared to be young male human adults, and fairly handsome ones at that. They approached the MALP and looked straight at the camera lens, acting curious but keeping their distance.

"Well, well. I guess there's life, Daniel," Jack said.

"Yes, there is," Daniel said quietly as he peered at the screen, concentrating on the design and decoration of the young men's clothing. They wore black coatdresses, buttoned to the top with high oriental collars. The sewing designs could barely be seen, but they looked embroidered. Jack nudged Daniel to get his attention and Daniel almost scowled at him. "What?"

"Whatcha doin'?"

"Oh...sorry."

Jack exchanged glances with everyone. They were all familiar with Daniel's penchant for losing himself in whatever he studied, especially if it was new.

"Um, I was studying the clothing. The cut resembles the Chinese frock or coatdress, but the designs are different." He took another look at Hammond, his expression almost wistful, as if he expected the Commander to say no to the mission.

Hammond couldn't resist that look though. Just as Jack and Jason had learned. He sighed, looking kindly back at SG-1's archaeologist. "You have a go. However, I want you to take precautions," and he looked over at Jack and then Jason. "Which means the new radio prototypes. We may as well test them now, as it's as good a time as any. In case you're cut off from the stargate, we will still be able to talk with you through them without the need of the MALP as a transceiver. Now, get geared up and ready to go in twenty minutes. I'll have the radios brought in."

"Yes, sir," Jack said, grinning smugly.

He'd been dying to use those new radios, Daniel could tell. In fact, when he looked at Jason and Sam, they both wore the 'new tech' happy faces. Daniel rolled his eyes, then told himself to be nice. He'd be no different if he were the one with some new piece of technology that helped him with his areas of expertise.

.

The two teams, dressed in light weather forest BDUs, assembled in the gateroom and the planet was dialed up one more time.

Jack turned to Jason, then looked at the others of SG-2. "Ready to party, gentlemen?"

Wagner snorted. "Yes, sir." McCaffrey and Kaufman mumbled similar sentiments, trying not to smirk at their leader.

Jason shook his head. "Colonel, my boys will show _you_ how to party."

Jack grinned. "I'm _so_ looking forward to it." His grin was sarcastic but his eyes told Jason something else. It was a credit to Jason's training that his face didn't reveal the returning 'fuck me' look that Jack had given him.

Daniel rolled his eyes again, though this time in fondness. As he turned away, he caught Teal'c and Sam looking at him, so he winked and made a comical face behind Jack's back. They returned small grins and pretended not to be paying any attention but their leader looked over, catching the tail end of Daniel's little show.

"Daniel, no dissing your team leader."

Daniel plastered a look of innocence on his face before turning round to face Jack. "What? I didn't do anything."

"Ah huh. Stop it."

"Jack."

"Daniel."

Behind Jack, Jason was looking over his shoulder at Daniel and he suddenly stuck out his tongue and crossed his eyes. Daniel lost his composure and started laughing. Jack whirled and Jason's expression turned blank.

Up in the control room, Hammond and Sergeant Davis started to snicker, then the wormhole established and the silliness was suspended for the time being. Hammond turned on the microphone. "SG units 1 and 2, good luck. Report in one hour."

The two team leaders stopped their showdown and looked up into the control room. "Yes, sir," they said.

Jack gave Jason a hard-edged stare, then called out. "Let's move out," he said with a smug grin. His look had worked as he'd caught Jason swallowing before the man had turned away.

As they strode up the ramp, the leader of SG-2 suddenly had this intense need to grab the ass of SG-1's leader. Good thing for Jack they were working, Jason thought, or the man would be on his back, begging for his life...and enjoying it.

.

Soon after they exited the wormhole, the teams found the two young men standing nearby, looking worried and rapidly becoming agitated. They kept wringing their hands and scanning the wooded area surrounding the stargate.

Daniel cautiously walked up to them and gave a short bow.

"Hello, don't be afraid. We're just visitors, come to explore your world. My name is Daniel."

The two strangers responded with animated smiles, but their eyes still marked their wariness. One of the young men, the taller of the two, had slightly long brown hair an inch past his collar and very light hazel eyes; when he smiled, he showed large, even white teeth with just slightly longer canines than a normal human; just an oddity, but not enough to raise any alarms. He bowed at Daniel while casting wary glances at Jack and the others.

"My name is Tan." His companion seemed too shy to speak up, so he gestured at him, pulling the man next to him. "This is Rone." Rone smiled and Daniel noted that his appearance, including his teeth, were similar to Tan's; he could be a brother. They were obviously human, caucasian in skin color, though the eyes were so light they appeared almost golden, like a lion's. Daniel wondered where their ancestors came from, and when.

Daniel turned and gestured. "Tan, Rone, this is our leader, Jack," then introduced everyone else. Tan and Rone made short bows, their eyes continuing to scan their surroundings.

"You keep looking around, Tan," Jason said, his instinct going on alert. "Something wrong?" With the quick flick of his thumb, the safety catch on his P-90 was switched off.

"It is almost sunfall. We must leave the circle and retreat behind the protection of the fence."

Daniel's brows perked up. "Why?"

Tan didn't answer and instead nodded his head toward the hill and gestured them to follow him up to the large black mansion. "You will meet The Residents, and share their evening meal, if you are hungry. You will not be able to look around much, as night is descending, so you will have to stay the night."

Jack shook his head. "No, we're just here for a visit. I don't think we'll be staying the night."

"But you will have to," argued Rone, suddenly speaking up. He seemed genuinely afraid now, wringing his hands and continuing to look around.

Tan looked just as agitated, even though he cast an extreme look of annoyance at Rone. "If you do not, you will have to go back where you came from and return in our daybreak!"

"Why?" Jack asked. Tan was obviously frightened about something and Rone began to whine softly. Tan put a hand on his shoulder to calm him but Rone would not be calmed.

"What's wrong?" Daniel repeated.

"The beasts come out soon," Tan finally replied and pointed to the forested area behind the stargate, then pointed to the lakeside. "It will be safe after first light."

At his warning, everyone turned, scanning the forest. It was useless as they heard and saw nothing. Daniel and Sam walked over to the lakeside and found several claw prints in the dried mud. Daniel suddenly looked up at the sky and it was indeed close to sunset. It hadn't even seemed that late from the MALP camera.

"The sun sets soon?" he asked Tan.

Tan nodded. "It is Late Day. The sun will fall soon and though it is a many-mooned night, it is still very dangerous." Daniel and the others looked into the surrounding sky and spied seven moons about the same size rising over different parts of the horizon. They were rather large, though in varying phases; one was full.

"How many moons does this planet have?" Sam asked.

"Twelve."

"Twelve?" almost everyone asked at the same time.

"Talk about your tidal forces," Sam said. "I wouldn't want to live on this world."

"On the other hand, lunar planting would be good," Jason added. Daniel sent him a look of fondness, remembering the last time Jason mentioned lunar planting.

"Lunar planting, huh?"

"Hey, I know a few things."

Daniel snorted.

"So, what you're saying," Jack said, ignoring his lovers' remarks, "is that if we stay, we'll be there...at that...house..." and he gestured at the structure in the distance, "until morning?"

Tan nodded and Rone pulled at his companion's elbow; Tan shook him off irritably. "Please, we must leave soon. Sometimes, the beasts come early. But even if they do not, if you decide to stay here, at the circle, you will not survive."

His words finally began to make the others very nervous.

Jack looked down at his watch. "Well, if we decide to stay, folks, we'll be stuck in that house up there till morning." He looked at Tan. "That's right, isn't it?" Tan nodded vigourously. "Uh huh. Daniel, dial home. I'll have to check with Hammond first." Daniel moved over to the DHD and began dialing. Jack tapped his watch, then looked at Sam. "It's 9:30 am, Cheyenne Mountain time. We'd have to come back between midnight and 3 a.m. in order to have any kind of decent contact with these people. Agreed?"

"Agreed, sir. Their hours are apparently opposite to ours. It'll be weird, as our own internal clocks will be thrown off, thinking it's daytime."

Jack sighed, nodding, then stepped in front of the MALP camera when the wormhole connected.

_"What is it, Colonel?"_

Jack apprised him of the situation and Hammond thought about it for a moment. _"I see. Do you think the situation is safe enough for you to stay?"_

Jack turned to Tan and sent him a questioning look. Tan was preoccupied with the technology and was startled when Jack looked at him. He blinked, then realized they'd been talking about safety. He nodded quickly.

"Yes, inside the fence, it is safe, though inside the house, it is safer."

"What is it that you're in danger from?" Hammond asked.

Tan attempted to give a description of the beasts. "Large four-footed mammals, covered with thick, dark fur, with long teeth and claws. They emit frightening howls and they eat everything they come into contact with, no matter what it is as long as it has flesh and is alive."

From that description, everyone became a lot edgier. With the need to know what exactly the Goa'uld had been afraid of, Hammond advised Jack and Jason that their teams stay the night and gather as much information as they could. It meant that they would be returning to the SGC around 11 p.m., Earth time.

_"In six hours, we'll dial the planet for a radio report."_

"Yes, sir." As soon as Hammond signed off, and the gate shut down, Jack swore under his breath. "Looks like a long night ahead of us, kids," then turned to Tan. "I hope the 'Residents' are friendly."

"They are, sir," Tan replied, copying the method of address from Sam and Jason.

Jack smiled slightly, thinking that either the young man was smart or playing him or both. "Let's move out, folks." He looked over at Sam. "Start that remote up. We'll need to bring the MALP up to the house with us. No sense in leaving it here to get damaged."

"Why didn't we send it home?" McCaffrey asked as they made their way over the stone road.

"Because it contains supplies as well as technical equipment," Jason said, smirking at him. "You know that, Connor."

"Sorry, sir, but I tend to think of MALPs as one big sensor. I forget they carry those dreadful MREs."

Jason's smirk turned into a grin. "Oh, come on, don't you like Jamaican chicken?" and Connor made an appropriately disgusted snort.

Daniel walked up and quipped, "I think the questionable word there is 'chicken'. God only knows what it really is."

Kaufman laughed. "I think this is one of those times, Dr. Jackson, where we can't say something tastes like chicken."

Daniel shoved at him. "Funny, Al. Funny."

They continued their slurring remarks about MREs as the Sam directed the controls, guiding the MALP as they entered the sparse forest.

"What are MREs?" Tan asked as he walked up alongside Daniel, Rone beside him. Their manner was more relaxed, now that they were heading toward the house. Daniel felt something odd about the young man but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. He attributed the feeling to the nervousness about the beasts and the strange house they were heading for.

"Daniel?" Tan asked, bringing Daniel out of his thoughts.

"What? Oh, sorry. Just thinking."

Jason looked over his shoulder as he walked ahead of them. "He does that, Tan. Pay no attention."

"Smart ass," Daniel bit good-naturedly, then turned his attention to Tan. "MREs are what we call field rations, food supplements we carry with us when we visit other worlds."

Tan inclined his head in understanding. "Before the beasts moved into this region, I used to hunt far beyond here, taking food supplies with me."

"It's like that," Daniel went on, "only these are...well, you'd have to see to truly understand what I mean. The MREs come in kits, packages, and there are different kinds, different foods. Some taste okay and others are just...well, you wonder about the sanity of those who were thinking these meals up."

Tan smiled. "You will like our food then, Daniel. We never prepare anything that isn't delicious to all."

"Like what?"

"You will see," Tan smiled, and to Daniel, it was almost shy and flirting. _Was_ the young man flirting, or was he just being friendly? It was hard to tell because Daniel was trying to get used to the color of his eyes. Tan's smile brightened as he noticed Daniel studying him. "My eye color interests you?"

"It does. It's unusual. Is it a family trait or do all the people here have the coloring?"

"My people..." he mused, then cast a soft smile at Rone. "We're all the same, but different than our relatives, The Residents. We are called The Brethren."

"The Brethren? Then who are Var'chol'si?"

Tan and Rone were brought up short, their eyes wide. Daniel stopped and held out his hand, gesturing for them to continue walking. "What?"

"You know of that name?" Rone asked, his voice soft, almost reverent.

"Yes. What's the matter?"

"Nothing. It is a name we have not heard in a long time. Adriann, our master, or leader if you will, and leader of the Residents, will tell you all you want to know, Daniel," Tan said, abruptly unwilling to talk further. Daniel was keenly disappointed. He thought he'd been establishing a rapport, but it appeared that Tan didn't feel free to talk and that put him on guard. He looked at the others around him, knowing they'd been listening and saw by the straightness of their backs that they were on guard as well.

They soon exited the short patch of woods that surrounded the section of the stone road and came out before an exceedingly high, spiked fence with an ornately designed double gate. It looked similar to wrought iron and was very intricately decorated between the narrow posts. Each closely tied iron post was topped by a thin, sharp spike. It would rip anything that tried to scale the fence. However, nothing could possibly scale this fencing.

Tan pulled out a key from the pocket of his coatdress and stuck it inside the ornate lock and turned. The curious mechanism clicked and split apart in a V shape. Tan removed it, opened both gate doors and gestured inside.

Jack studied the fencing as they passed through, just as everyone else was doing. "Carter, that about thirty, thirty-five feet?" he asked. He stared at the spiked ends and almost winced.

"A good thirty-five feet up, sir," she replied.

When everyone was through the gate, Tan locked it back up and headed up the much narrower stone road that led to the house. It was roughly two hundred yards away to the main door as they made their way up the sloping ground, and the house seemed to grow in size as they neared. Daniel also could have sworn he saw someone looking through one of the tall windows, but he was too far away to be sure.

**~**

Adriann looked out from one of the second story windows and watched the visitors approach. A woman, Talen, walked up behind him.

"So, you _did_ sense their presence," she said, a hint of a tease in her voice.

"Of course. The moment they stepped through the gate."

"Their minds are amazingly open and their language is curious. A lot of nuances."

"It is, but it is easily adaptable to ours. I think I should use it, just to make them more at ease. They have..." and Adriann thought a moment as he stared out the window. He then cocked his head to one side. "Something called contractions. Funny. But short and efficient. I like it."

Talen cocked her head, as if listening to something. "You are...you're right." She smiled as if she'd just mastered something remarkable.

He smiled at her, then shrugged. "Actually, I would not have thought to have bothered if I had not latched onto the mind of that interesting male with them. He is extraordinary."

"Adriann," she admonished.

"Hush, Talen. I couldn't help it. His mind...as I said, extraordinary. I read their feelings, just as you did."

"It's not like we can block them out, unless we're sleeping."

He grinned sadly, then gestured out of the window. "They have made me acutely aware how much I miss - well, you know. Then I felt his mind. I can't help but want him."

She tried not to smile, then sent him a playful look. "I suppose his looks are not part of the reason?"

"Talen...." he warned, then closed his eyes. "He is nice to look upon, but it is his mind." He opened his eyes again, staring outside once more. He gave a deep, wistful sigh. "But...he is not mine...not ours. We cannot keep him, nor any of the others."

"The code pops up at the most inconvenient of times, it seems," she replied, almost sullenly.

He sighed again, though this time it was edged with irritation. "Talen, don't. If it weren't for our need, I probably would have had Tan send them away."

"In that case, I am glad you did not...glad you didn't."

He turned to her and cupped her face briefly, levelling her with a caring but stern gaze. "Don't get any ideas, Talen, I mean it."

She sent a defiant look back. "A long time ago, we would have kept them with us."

"That _was_ a long time ago. Things change. Evolve. We are not our ancestors."

"No, we are not," she said, suddenly sad.

He ran his fingers comfortingly through her long black hair. "Shhhh, don't think on it." He closed his arm around her shoulders and turned back to gaze at the approaching strangers. "I could not keep them here, Talen. I could not keep _him_. He loves them all, but two of them, males, are special. They are his mates."

Her eyes widened, then narrowed abruptly. "Are you going to interfere with that?"

"Maybe...just a little."

She sighed with understanding. "It will be nice to have new blood for a while."

His countenance subtly changed then as he looked at her. "Their lives are in highest regard. That means no long draws and no unnecessary trips."

"Adriann!"

"I mean it! We do not _need_ that much! Hear me, do as I say!" and his voice softened from its rough tone. "Shallow only, my sister, or we will kill them. I will not allow that. I will tell the others but I want you to remind them. I am counting on you. Obey me in this."

Her mannerism seemed to change as the strangers drew nearer. He could see the hunger. He suddenly grabbed her arm securely and she winced, even though it didn't hurt. "Talen, take care." She tried to wrench free but his grip on her arm was secure. "Come on, when's the last time we got this many?" he said soothingly, his manner misdirecting her hunger. "When's the last time we could dip so freely...through their erotic dreams?"

His idea suddenly changed her sour tone and she brightened. "I forgot about that. We haven't had that in a long, long time."

He gestured at the people outside. "Can you sense their protectiveness for each other?"

She nodded. "They would die to protect."

"It has been a long time since I have felt such strength."

Again, she nodded, then rested her chin on his shoulder. He looked down and saw the frown. "What?"

"Look at Tan."

He looked and saw that Tan's eyes never wandered far from Daniel. His bottom teeth worried at his lip.

"You see?"

"I see."

"He has always wanted what you want. He will ruin everything if you do not put a stop to him."

"Tan has been trying for a permanent place in this house - and my bed. He knows I do not love him."

She shook her head. "You would have, but his dark side has ruined it. He is jealous, so only _his_ feelings matter to him. As leader, Adriann, you _will_ have to put him down."

Reluctantly, he nodded. "After the visitors have left."

"He may not make you wait, Adriann. He will go after the one you want."

Adriann watched as their visitors neared the house and his heart pounded as more detail of the man in question showed. Talen started to leave, but turned around, put a concerned hand on his arm, and squeezed.

"Adriann. You have a good heart, but Tan will use this situation to his advantage. His lust will override his common sense and you will have no choice."

He narrowed his eyes. "Have you had a vision, Talen?"

"No," she replied slowly, "I just know him, as do you. You especially know how brutal he can be so that should be all the warning you need."

"Yes, I know," and his memory flashed quickly to the blood lust. "I am capable of the same thing."

"Yes, but you are not bloodthirsty, Adriann. It is not who you are, but it _is_ who he is."

"I have had my moments, Talen. I am sure you remember."

"Adriann, please."

"Do not worry, my sweet. I do not want to kill him," and he turned to her. "But I will, if necessary." She nodded with enormous relief, then left to tell the others of their discussion.

Adriann turned back to the window, staring out, watching the man of his desires approach. He barely whispered, "Daniel."

**~**

The teams made their way up to the house, looking around to catch what information they could. Most of the landscape outside of the fence was scrub grass, but inside, it seemed to be well looked-after.

"How, uh, do you take care of all this?" Jack asked, motioning at the flower shrubbery and gardens that appeared to surround the periphery of the house.

"There are others here besides me and Rone. I am hardly by myself but I do do my share of the work. Do you like what I have cultivated here?"

His voice seemed just a bit sarcastic and Jack didn't know if that was good or bad. The young man he'd met at the gate had seemed so...innocent. But the man Jack now saw and heard was hardly innocent. The frightened attitude had made him look smaller, thinner, than his well-built, 5'10" frame. Jack's eyes narrowed, wondering at the deception, then decided to leave things alone for now. Time would reveal what he should know. It always did.

"Yes, they're fine. Tell me, does the fence go all the way around the house?"

Tan nodded. "It does."

"You said you weren't alone," Daniel spoke up. "How many people live here?"

"My people, the Brethren, number thirty-three. The Residents, our kin, number eighteen." He walked off toward the left side of the house and the others halted, waiting while Jack and Daniel followed. Tan pointed to another, longer, hill just within the fence perimeter. "My family lives there," and he pointed to the wooden homes literally built out from within the hillside.

"You live separate from those in the main house?" Daniel asked, frowning at the inequality.

Tan smiled gently. "Do not worry yourself, Daniel. It is our _home_. We can live in the house with our kin, but it is not our way. We prefer that made from the land."

Daniel had figured that maybe they were servants or former residents, but now he wasn't so sure. "So, your family and the residents of the house are all that's left here? On the whole planet?"

Tan studied him. "That bothers you?"

"Well, no...not exactly. I would only like to know about you, and why such a small number of you remain."

"I have already informed you that Adriann will tell you everything you want to know. I do not think I can explain things to your satisfaction."

Daniel frowned at him, quite sure that Tan was now evading the answers. Like Jack, he was confused. The man Tan had been at the gate was very different to the man standing before him. Perhaps because the fear was gone, but he was starting to think that the earlier fear had partly been an act.

"Come, let us go in," Tan gestured and walked back to the others, then the remaining yards to the immense front door. Tan opened the high, angular door and showed them in. Sam moved the MALP easily inside and shut down the power to the remote control once the MALP was parked by the door, out of the way.

When they stepped further inside the foyer entrance, it opened up to the main living room. Everything about the mansion seemed overly large: the front door, the living room, the vaulted ceiling, a wide double staircase across the room, and the massive open pit stone fireplace. It appeared central to the room, man-height, and was surrounded by short stuffed chairs and wooden endtables. A long, bare dining table with matching stools sat a few feet away and between it and the fireplace furnishings, lay a large, woven hearthrug. Around the room were many other woven rugs, casually scattered on the beautifully-conditioned wood flooring. They were escorted to wait in front of the fireplace, which held a roaring fire that gave off a fair amount of heat. Rone had disappeared through some doors off to the left of the main door, but Tan waited with them silently, locking his fingers together in front of him.

"Aren't you going to announce us?" Jack asked Tan.

"No need. The Residents know you are here."

"Uh huh," Jack mumbled. He'd decided that he didn't trust Tan. The man was sending up red flags. Jack looked over at Teal'c and saw the same decision. Teal'c inclined his head, then nodded. Jason walked around them and ran his fingers over the surface of the table while his teammates examined the hall. Sam did the same, then stepped over to the fireplace to inspect it. When she glanced at Daniel, she found his eyes fixed on the building itself, scanning specifically the open second story. She looked up to see what he was interested in, but couldn't discern it.

"What?" she asked quietly. Daniel motioned at the upper level, then shook his head.

"I've been trying to place the design and I can't. It's different...yet, it's not."

The two looked over at Jack and Teal'c and read their expressions. Years of missions with them told them exactly what they themselves were thinking. They definitely didn't like the young man in the ankle length coatdress and were beginning to feel an uneasiness around him. There was nothing specific that made them feel that way, either. Daniel exchanged glances with Sam, shrugging, silently telling her that time would tell if their gut instincts were wrong.

Jack turned to stare at the staircase, then turned back again, eyeing his teammates as well as Jason and his team. Jason lifted a brow in query.

"What's up?"

Jack twitched his facial muscles. "I'm not liking the feel of this."

"Can you be more specific?" Jason asked. Alex, Connor and Al closed in then, as did Teal'c, Sam, and Daniel. It was almost unconscious. They were gathering into a wide circle, preparing for a battle that wasn't obvious.

"No," Jack replied, taking a breath. "It's just..." then he pointed a fingerless gloved hand at no one in general. "I'm gonna lose it if the last name of the people who live here is _Collins_ ," and he grimaced. Jason smiled a bit, but he understood. The room, though it held light from tall uncurtained windows, had a gloomy, gothic quality.

"I know how you feel. Remember I used the word gothic in describing the house. I'm getting a more gothic feel now."

"Yeah, and if someone descends those stairs in a long cloak, I'm outta here."

Daniel couldn't help but laugh and he quickly stifled it when Jack glared at him. "Sorry, Jack. It's just that there are no such things as vampires."

Jack raised both brows. "And after all the things we've seen and come across, you're sure of that?"

"Well, not the type of vampires you're thinking of. Those stories are from a time on Earth where sexuality was repressed and women's sexuality was feared."

McCaffrey nodded. "He's right, sir. If we were to run into any kind of 'vampire'," and he used his hands in a quotation gesture, "they'd likely be very different, and I'm guessing not human."

"Ya think?" Jack quipped.

Daniel still couldn't help but smile at Jack's nearly-comical concern and neither could Jason. "I don't think Barnabas Collins is about to show up, sir," Jason told him.

Teal'c raised his brow at the unknown reference, but said nothing. He was used to it and decided to ignore it until it became useful information. He continued to scan around the interior of the house and his symbiote began to twitch restlessly.

"My symbiote would agree with your assessment of this place...or maybe the beings that live here."

"Junior restless?" Jack asked.

"Indeed."

"Well, that would make sense, Teal'c," Daniel told him, "going by that Goa'uld warning."

Teal'c nodded with understanding.

Daniel turned to Tan, who remained quiet, standing off to one side of the dining table, his hands in front of him. Waiting. Almost like a servant. Daniel started to ask him further questions, but was interrupted by the sound of footsteps coming from the staircase.

A tall caucasian man with thick, dark blond hair that flowed over his shoulders descended the stairs and approached them. In Daniel's estimation, he was perhaps 6'5" or 6'6", which made the rich clothing he wore look somehow more elegant. The fabric looked like velvet and silk, made up in vivid dark colors and designs. He was imposing, with striking dark grey eyes, very long lashes, and a rather long, aquiline nose, almost Patrician. Following behind him were four others, also caucasian and equally as tall. Their hair too was long, but instead of dark blond, it was dark brown, almost black. Behind them lingered a number of others who remained on the stairs, watching the visitors with wide, curious eyes.

When Jack saw them he couldn't help but think that they looked as clichéd as their home.

"Oh, perfect," Jack mumbled. He kept his finger next to the trigger on his P-90.

Annoyed with him, Daniel stepped forward and made a short bow, then extended his right hand.

"Hello. My name is Daniel," he said warmly.

The blond man returned the bow but hesitated at Daniel's offered hand.

"It's a greeting to show I have no weapons," Daniel explained, "and is returned by clasping hands."

The man grasped Daniel's hand and smiled. "My name is Adriann." His teeth were somewhat large and very, very white, and Daniel noted that his canine teeth were of just slightly longer than normal and for some reason he didn't question, that made him relax. Adriann's voice also had a melodic, soothing sound to it and it intrigued Daniel so much, he wanted to hear more.

Jack's eyes widened as Adriann smiled and absently thought that if you turned the lights out, his teeth would probably glow in the dark. Adriann continued to hold Daniel's hand but before Jack could say anything, Daniel separated them, then pointed his hand at his companions.

"This is Jack, Sam, Teal'c, Jason, Connor, Al, and Alex."

"Hi there," Jack said, shaking the man's hand. Adriann clasped it warmly, and let go, using both hands, copying the movement that Daniel had used. Sam and Teal'c nodded at him, but didn't shake hands. Wagner, Kaufman, and McCaffrey followed with a bow, but also didn't shake hands.

Jason, on the other hand, moved forward and held out his hand. "Greetings." His smile was genuine but his movement was possessive and he didn't bother hiding it. Something about this man threw up his internal alarms, telling him that this Adriann was interested in Daniel. If so, he had to know he was attempting to stake claim to someone that was already off the market.

Adriann's smile faltered only slightly, then broadened again. "Greetings." He regarded Jason carefully and decided he liked the man; liked his protectiveness. The love Jason felt for Daniel was so easily readable. Adriann felt the same way about Jack. He admired anyone willing to be forward and risk insult, and neither was he one to stand on ceremony. Though Adriann already guessed that Daniel didn't stand on ceremony, either, he felt that Daniel was just a bit more polite about it. In Adriann's opinion, that made him more dangerous, maybe even untrustworthy. But from Daniel's mind, he knew he could trust him and because of that, he liked him even more.

"This is Talen and Derra," he said, pointing to the women, then at the two men, "and this is Zeph and Keshan." All four stayed where they were and gave short bows. Like Talen, Derra had long, thick, black hair, but Zeph and Keshan bore striking dark auburn brown. Their eyes matched the grey of Adriann's, which told Daniel they were related, but not how closely. Wary but pleasant expressions covered their faces.

"It was nice meeting you," Keshan said quietly, then turned to Adriann. "We shall see you later. We are having our evening meal upstairs. Have to finish our game." Zeph smiled at the two teams, then bowed and followed Keshan as they disappeared upstairs.

Adriann turned, his eyes following their progression. He looked at the unnamed others remaining on the stairs, staring in fascination at SG-1 and SG-2. "Hmmm," he said, then glanced at Talen and Derra, who shrugged noncommitally. Adriann looked back at Daniel and Jack, then quickly glanced at their teammates.

"Apparently my kin are not too interested in conversation," and he frowned in irritation and raised his voice so his people could hear him. "Unbelievably rude," he drawled, making Jack smirk. "But they wanted to see you, so I guess I have to give them that...barely. We are not used to visitors so I think we are out of practice. I guess that includes the others, hanging about on the stairs or _hiding_ in their rooms," he enunciated slowly to show his disappointment, not bothering to look back on the stairs. "Well, their loss. I am thrilled you are here," and he gestured at the dining table for them to sit down. "Tan told you that you cannot return to the stargate until after full dawn tomorrow morning?"

"Yes, we were told," Jack said, irritation plain in his voice.

"My apologies for the inhospitality of the planet. Not exactly something we can control, though we have tried." He gestured again for them to sit as he stood, waiting at the end of the table that faced the stairs.

Daniel looked at Jack and gestured at the stool at Adriann's right. "Your stool awaits, oh fearless leader." Jason snorted as he sat down at Adriann's left, motioning for his teams to sit on that side.

Jack passed a warning to Jason, then sat down - in the second seat. Daniel raised a questioning brow as he sat down. Jack looked at Adriann, then Daniel.

"I have a feeling he'll be more interested in talking to you."

Daniel gave Adriann a quick look before returning his gaze to Jack. "Jack?"

"Isn't that right, Adriann?"

Adriann frowned for a moment, then shook his head. "I can just as easily talk to you, Jack, from where you're sitting."

Jack frowned, wondering why that sounded cryptic. Before he could ask, Derra and Talen caught his attention as they joined them at the opposite end of the table, then Adriann moved on with the conversation.

"You did not have to stay, Jack. You could have returned later."

"Yes," Jack drawled out, suddenly noticing that Tan was gone, but others were coming out through the side doors near the front entrance. "but we were ordered to investigate this world further."

"I understand," Adriann answered, then gestured the others come forward. They came forward and bowed at the newcomers before setting the table.

Their clothing was like that of Tan and Rone and Daniel wondered if they were the people Tan spoke of. He looked at Adriann, the question apparent on his face and Adriann held up his hand.

"These people are the Brethren. They're here to prepare the table and serve the meal. They'll have their own meal separately." He slipped easily into using the colloquial speech, and for the moment, Daniel and Jason, the two most familiar with speech patterns, didn't notice.

"Separately?" Daniel asked, then suddenly frowned and looked around. "Where did Tan go? I didn't even see him leave."

"I was just wondering that," Jack added.

"He has duties," Adriann said matter-of-factly as he was handed a glass and a large carafe of blood-red wine. "He waited until we came down, then left to see to them."

"And those duties would be? Tan wasn't too forthcoming when I asked...except to say that he and his people do most of the work here."

"Most? He said that?"

Jack nudged Daniel slightly. "Daniel's paraphrasing. Tan explained his duties but didn't elaborate."

"Ahh, so I take it that Tan would not answer your questions to your satisfaction?"

Daniel cleared his throat after nudging Jack in return. A silent 'stop that'.  "No, he said you would be better at answering."

Adriann snorted. "Well, I'll try. Would you care for some wine?" then took a sip from his glass and offered it to Daniel to smell.

Daniel was pleasantly surprised at the sweetness and nodded to Jack, then Jason, telling them it was okay. They, in turn, nodded to the rest of the teams and the servers moved around the table, setting down long-stemmed glasses and filling them with the dark red wine. Candles were set down in the center of the table, then flowers, quickly followed by small plates, large bowls, and ceramic utensils resembling spoons and knives, both slightly curved.

"Well, what did you want to know," and he turned his attention to Jack. "Jack? Do you not have questions?" Although he wanted to give his undivided attention to Daniel, Adriann felt that Jack, as leader, deserved proper respect and equal attention. One thing he didn't want to do was insult the man.

Jack looked at Daniel. "You're the resident anthropologist. You want to take it?"

"Anthropologist?" Adriann asked, though he knew exactly what Jack meant. However, Jack and his people didn't know that and he preferred to keep it that way.

Daniel cleared his throat. "Anthropologist. Someone who studies anthropology, which is the science of studying human social relationships."

"Ah, I see. So you are delegated the job of speaking to new people so you can ask the right questions...or is it more as the keeper of civility?"

Jason coughed to stifle a bark of laughter that suddenly threatened. Daniel sent him an icy warning, then looked back at Adriann with a pleasant expression.

"Well, about these people serving us? Are they slaves, servants, hired help?" and he moved aside as a woman resembling Rone filled his bowl with what appeared to be a thick vegetable soup. He looked about and discovered everyone else's bowl was being filled as well. Except for Adriann's and the two women at the end of the table.

Adriann smiled. "I don't recognize 'hired help' but I'll assume you mean workers. No. They're our relatives. Their purpose here is to raise livestock, grow the fruits and vegetables, see to the land, and help us take care of the house."

"What do you do?" Jack asked as he smelled the soup, which woke his stomach up slightly. It definitely smelled better than the MREs, which didn't appeal at the moment.

"We...hunt."

Jack was in the middle of a spoonful of soup and he paused. Daniel stifled a laugh as he saw Jack look down into his spoon, as if he'd find something freshly killed sitting there.

Adriann smiled. "There is nothing freshly killed in the soup, Jack."

Jack looked at him and frowned. "What'd you do, read my mind?"

Adriann laughed softly. "Of course," he said casually. "To answer the question you were _probably_ going to ask next," and he paused, waiting for it, and sure enough, Jack grinned at him. "What we hunt is wildlife outside the fence. We're good at it, so, it's our task."

"You only hunt? Nothing else?" Daniel asked as seasoned bread was set down on the small plates.

Adriann shook his head. "No. Am I supposed to do something else, Daniel?"

Daniel was taken off-guard and Jack had to smile at Adriann's return question. Sometimes Daniel was just so...Daniel. The man in question gave Jack a sideways smirk, then returned his attention to Adriann. He was about to ask about their culture and where they came from when Talen neatly interrupted.

She had been studying Teal'c with a curious expression, then Derra leaned over, whispered in her ear, and Talen's expression changed to shock. Teal'c had been studying her in return, finding her grey eyes fascinating. At the shocked expression on her face, and that her eyes kept returning to his tattoo, Teal'c knew she'd finally identified what he was. He was glad that it alarmed her, though sad in a personal way, as he hated it when people reacted negatively to him. He was no longer a First Prime, but the distaste of being identified with one would never go away.

"Adriann," Talen said, calling his attention, and nodded over at Teal'c's forehead. Adriann finally paid attention to Teal'c's tattoo and frowned, though it was more for his lack of attention than for what he recognized in Teal'c.

"You are a Jaffa," Adriann remarked.

"You know the Goa'uld?" Daniel half-asked. Adriann tore his gaze from Teal'c and looked at Daniel intensely.

"You expected us to recognize or know the Goa'uld?"

"Um, well," Daniel stammered. "Yes. How'd you know that's what I meant?"

"Your tone," Adriann answered, covering well. "To answer your question, yes, we know them, but they no longer bother us," and waved his hand in a manner that indicated the Goa'uld were no more of a problem than an annoying insect.

Teal'c inclined his head, then gave Talen, Derra, then finally Adriann a hard look. "How is it that you know of them?"

"You served them at one time, yes? As a First Prime?"

"Teal'c hasn't served the snakeheads in a long time, so you can relax," Jack told him quickly.

"I was not worried, Jack," Adriann said, grinning at the snakehead nickname. "We were never scared of the Goa'uld. They were just a bother; an annoyance." His tone and manner were matter-of-fact. He turned his attention back to Daniel. "Are the Goa'uld the reason you came to us?"

"Yes, we found a warning, telling us - or rather, other Goa'uld - not to come here."

Adriann gave Daniel an engaging smile. "Then I am glad you ignored the warning, and for once, am grateful to the Goa'uld for something." Inwardly, Jack and Jason bristled. The man was starting to flirt with him. "You see, we do not receive visitors anymore, except by accident."

When Adriann let his gaze into Daniel's eyes linger, Daniel started to fidget uncomfortably. Jack and Jason frowned and looked at each other. They were about to get Adriann's attention when Daniel cleared his throat.

"Adriann? Something?" Daniel asked.

Adriann blinked. "I'm very sorry for staring. No one here has eyes your color."

 _Now_ Jack became annoyed. "Oh, well, that's nice. So, how come the Goa'uld don't bother you?" he asked then, taking the subject of Daniel's eye color off the table.

Adriann looked over at Jack, and his demeanor was slow, focused. "Because they're not a threat to us," was all he said. He pointed a finger to his own eyes, and looked at Daniel's glasses. "Are those meant for sight?"

"Yes. They're meant for sight adjustment. You don't have sight problems I take it?"

"No."

"Must be nice," Daniel said, a little envious.

Adriann responded with a warm, sympathetic smile. "So, what brings you here aside from the warning?"

Jason answered instead. "We're explorers, and the warning we came across had us curious as to who or what would scare the Goa'uld since they're our enemies."

Adriann liked that answer and smiled again, then looked down at the bowls of barely touched soup and bread. "Aren't you hungry?" he asked, looking at each of them.

They weren't really, Jack thought, even as he, Sam, Alex, and Connor were sampling the soup.

"On our world, it's morning, or first rise," Daniel told him. "We'd already eaten before we came here so we're not all that hungry."

Adriann sighed, then snapped his fingers. Rone came out of the side doors and walked over to him.

"Where does that lead to?" Daniel asked suddenly.

"The kitchen," Adriann answered, then looked at Rone. "I'm sorry, Rone. They've already eaten and it's my fault for not asking before you brought everything out."

"I understand, Adriann," Rone replied quietly, then snapped his fingers and several men and women came out and began to pick up the bowls and plates.

Daniel noticed they were picking up Adriann's dinner, only just touched. "Aren't you going to eat?"

"No, we will eat later. It is rude to eat when the guests are not. Would any of you care for fruit or a sweet concoction?" he asked before he sent Rone away. He suddenly noticed that Teal'c was not drinking the wine and he frowned. "Is it not to your liking?"

"I do not consume fermented beverages."

"Ah, well, you are missing a nice flavor. Rone, a fruit substitute, please. And bring some dessert anyway, in case anyone changes their mind."

Rone returned with a beverage flask for Teal'c and his assistants brought out a light pastry filled with something Jack thought resembled key lime filling. Sam enjoyed it immensely, as did Connor. Daniel found it pleasing, but he wanted to ask more questions so he picked at the dessert as he rattled them off.

Adriann answered his questions simply, but never gave him the details he wanted. Jack, Jason, Sam, and even Al had asked questions, but they too were not getting anywhere. Daniel felt there was something nagging at him but he couldn't nail down what it was. He started to become annoyed.

Then came the change in the atmosphere. Daniel noticed it right away but it was subtle, like a slowly rising humidity. He felt as if he had something to ask, that nagging thing returning, but his concentration kept slipping. At one point, things were clear enough for Daniel to be certain that Adriann and the women were taking control of the conversations with their automatically disarming manner, using melodic, calming tones, convincing himself and the others to relax and be at ease. But they spoke with such mildly seductive tones that it had a drowsy, hypnotic effect. In fact, Adriann's voice almost seemed to purr.

Daniel wondered why no one else seemed to notice, including Jack and Jason, and that bothered him. His own practiced ear was accustomed to discerning dialects and new languages, attuned to changes in speech, but so was Jason's, and then Jack wasn't exactly deaf, either. What the hell was going on?

Then suddenly things were a lot clearer, like fog lifting, and Daniel realized that Jack had been asking questions and Adriann was providing answers. Trouble was...the seductive tone was still there...just under the surface. Daniel shook his head, several times, making sure the clarity was still there.

"Daniel? What's wrong?" Jason asked. Everyone at the table perked up, worried.

"Nothing. Barometer rising or falling or something. My head felt foggy, now my ears popped." No one understood what he was talking about, or if they did, nothing was said.

"Are you okay now?" Adriann asked, touching Daniel's arm. Daniel looked down, feeling the warmth of the man's hand and idly wondered at the seemingly manicured nails.

"Yes, I'm fine."

Everyone relaxed, but only slightly. Jack touched his elbow. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, fine."

"Good," Adriann replied. "You looked to ask a question. Did you have one?"

"Yes. Do you have any idea why the Goa'uld would leave a warning about your planet?"

Adriann shook his head. "It must also have been made a long time ago, certainly longer than I've been around as I've never heard of a warning before. All I can think of is that they must have been referring to the beasts."

"And speaking of which, what are they?" Daniel managed to ask as the seductive tones started up again. He caught an actual look of annoyance from Jack. "What?"

"He already answered that, Daniel. Weren't you listening?"

Daniel frowned. _Now_ what the hell's going on? he asked himself. He looked into his wine glass, then smelled it. It had seemed okay, but he was now suspicious of it.

"Daniel?" Jason asked, his alarms going off when Daniel didn't like something. On a mission, that meant trouble.

Daniel started to say nothing was wrong, then dismissed that. "Something's wrong. I didn't _hear_ him explain. There's something in the air, it's...hypnotic." He looked around at the others, his eyes widening as they stared blankly at him. "Don't you guys sense it, smell it?"

Jack exchanged glances with Jason, then with Sam and Teal'c. He concentrated, then realized that Daniel was right. He shot an accusing look at Adriann.

"Daniel's right. It's so subtle I didn't pay attention to it. What the hell's going on here?"

Daniel sighed with relief then looked at Adriann indignantly. "I knew I wasn't imagining it. What's going on?"

Adriann had been studying him, realizing that Daniel's awareness seemed to have been heightened and not subdued - as the wine had intended - and had just made the others aware, as well. He shook his head, amazed at the power the young man held. Adriann gave an apologetic smile to Daniel, then to Jack, Jason and the others.

"My apologies. It has to be the incense we burn. It has a relaxing effect. As it is close to our retiring time, we burn more of it after sunfall. I do not notice it anymore."

"Is it narcotic?"

Adriann frowned, pretending not to understand.

"Does it alter awareness?" Daniel elaborated.

"Ah. No. It is merely a kind of tranquilizing...sedative."

"That's a narcotic," Jack argued.

Adriann raised his brow. "Is it? Well, then I misunderstood."

"So this...incense," Jack said, changing the subject, "It's a what, a sleep aid?"

"It's the only way we can sleep with many of the moons out," Adriann told him, his voice bringing out that subtle seductive quality to it once more. "Our cycles are guided by them. Please don't take this the wrong way, and I mean no offense, but our sleep is extremely important to us and I cannot change our custom because it bothers you."

Daniel frowned. "We weren't about to ask you to, Adriann. I just didn't like the foggy feeling in my head. It's unnerving."

"It's something slightly...cinnamon in scent," Jason interrupted, his concentration on his sense of smell.

"Really?" Jack replied, then concentrated. "You know, you're right. Daniel?"

Daniel still looked annoyed. "I've _been_ smelling...well, no not smelling, just noticing the _effect_ for a while. Thought I was imagining it.

Adriann affected an air of worry and alarm. "I'm so sorry it's worrying you so."

"No, it's not...well, okay, it is a little, but I'm okay, now that I know what's going on." Daniel then frowned as his mind locked onto the contractions that Adriann had just used. He was about to ask about it but Jack interrupted, breaking his concentration.

"Don't worry about it, Adriann. We're used to it," Jack said, waving his hand dismissively. Daniel glared at him.

"What?"

Daniel shook his head and started to ask Adriann again when, this time, Adriann began.

"Do you want me to explain again about the beasts?"

Daniel paused, then nodded. The question he was about to ask was forgotten as he was once again lulled by Adriann's voice.

"Very well. To the best of my knowledge, the beasts have been around for as long as my family can remember. According to a few surviving legends, our people were brought to the planet a millennia ago and they learned to co-exist with the beasts. But over time, that changed."

"What changed exactly?" Daniel asked, all earlier questions seemingly forgotten as Adriann was finally giving him answers about his people and his world.

Adriann gave him a sober expression. "Evolution."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning that we soon became rival predators. The beasts saw us as a threat."

"They're sentient?" Daniel asked.

"No. They're instinctual creatures only. But like any predator, when another is in its range, it feels threatened."

"That's a universal constant," Daniel remarked dryly, feeling just a bit more at ease, as if everything he'd been worrying about suddenly evaporated. "So, do these beasts have a name?"

"Our ancestors used to call them _Kash-tole_."

"And that would mean?"

"Beasts of enormous size. We now call them Bor'cha, which means ferocious killer."

Daniel frowned. That was just about as helpful as before. Well, onto the next question.

"And who or what is Var'chol'si? Tan and Rone were startled when we used the name."

Adriann smiled. He'd been wondering if Daniel would remember to ask. "That would be us, Daniel."

Everyone looked surprised. "You?" Jack asked.

"Yes, that would be us."

"Then you are what the Goa'uld warning referred to?" Teal'c asked.

"I don't know, Teal'c, but that is our name."

"And what's it mean? It's a Goa'uld dialect that neither Teal'c nor I could translate."

"It is not Goa'uld."

Daniel's eyes went wide in surprise and he looked at Teal'c. "That explains why we couldn't...anyway, will you tell us what it means?"

Another enigmatic smile came from Adriann when he said, "It means Blood of the Kin, Daniel."

Daniel arched a brow. "Blood of the Kin?"

"Kin, as in our family, our race."

Daniel frowned again. "But you're human, aren't you?"

"Certainly," he lied.

"Why did they fear you?" Teal'c had meant to ask it outloud, but the question became forgotten as his symbiote grew more restless.

"It's time for us to retire soon," Adriann went on, abruptly changing the subject and seemingly putting an end to other questions. "Will you join us for our evening drink?" Adriann asked as he snapped his fingers once again.

"Um, sure," Daniel said, looking at Jack, then Jason. They shrugged, not seeing the harm.

Tan soon appeared, holding a large glass bottle with a wide lip. Rone was with him, holding a tray of small glasses. Adriann motioned at the table and the two poured the amber liquor.

Daniel picked up his glass and sniffed. It smelled and looked quite similar to brandy but when he took a sip, he found to his astonishment that the liquor was very mild and somewhat sweet, unlike brandy. The others, except Teal'c, took tentative sips, and at the apparent mildness, took larger drinks.

"Not bad," Jason observed.

"It's a mild intoxicant," Adriann said, suddenly using another contraction, then emptied his glass and stood up from the table. "It's time to show you to your rooms," and at his words, Daniel and his companions drained their glasses and got up. Talen and Derra drank their share, but remained seated a moment longer before they eventually stood up.

"How long until you are due to check in with your home?" Adriann asked.

Jack looked down at his watch. It was 11:45. "3:30, by our watches. That's 3 hours, forty-five minutes from now."

Adriann shook his head, not understanding. "That time reference means nothing to me."

Jack shrugged. "It doesn't matter. In a little while, our commander will open the gate and contact us via our radios," and he tapped the radio on his field vest.

"Ah, good. That means you won't have to go outside of the gate. However, because it's early on your world, I'm afraid you will be up all night, so the intoxicant might not be a bad idea. If you wish more, the rooms contain bottles of it. I feel like a horrible host, not giving you a chance to visit better or be able to show you around. I can do that in the morning, if you wish."

"Don't worry about it," Jack said, waving off his apology. "We'll have questions tomorrow, but I'll check in with our boss first to see if they'll even be worth it."

"Worth it?"

"One of our purposes of exploration is to make allies and accrue technology in our fight against the Goa'uld. I'd like to know what the Goa'uld are so afraid of here."

Adriann inclined his head in understanding. "And see if it could be of use to you?"

Jack grinned mildly. "That'd be it, Adriann."

"Again, the only thing I can think of is the beasts, but knowing the power of the Goa'uld, that makes no sense."

"No, it doesn't. Maybe you'll think on it over night? Something else might occur to you by morning."

Jack seemed just a bit clearer in his thinking, Adriann thought. Not so different than Daniel, but different in complexity. "Possibly," Adriann answered slowly, then bowed. "Talen, Derra, Tan, and I will show you to your rooms where you can relax. There are baths and other amenities. If you can't sleep, you may take a look around. Just don't go too far from the house."

"I thought the fence protected us?" Daniel asked as they walked away from the table.

"It does. But the beasts hunt around here, unnecessarily. They can't get in, but I've learned never to underestimate the intelligence of a predator."

"Ain't that the truth," Jack commented.

Adriann grinned and he and his two 'sisters', accompanied by Tan, led them to the second floor and to the right, to consecutive rooms - four of them. Jack paired them off, but it wasn't a standing order to remain in them. Though the situation didn't dictate automatic security watches, one room each would stand a type of watch anyway.

"'Watch' meaning what, sir?" Connor asked.

"Meaning you get to stay up for a few hours, then...take a nap." Jack shrugged. "Daniel and I will take first watch."

Adriann led Jack and Daniel to the first room and showed them inside; further down, Talen led Sam and Teal'c, Derra took Jason and Alex, and lastly Tan led Al and Connor to their rooms.

Adriann suddenly yawned, then apologized. "I'll be checking security around the house and the perimeter, then in a little while, I'll see that your needs or wants are being provided for before I retire. Will that be satisfactory?"

"Quite, thanks," Jack told him. "We won't bother the house for anything to drink or eat so--"

"If your 'watch' finds you hungry or thirsty, then feel free to visit the kitchen. I'm sure you'll be able to find something."

"Thanks, Adriann," Daniel replied. "You'll tell the others?"

"You are very welcome, Daniel, and Talen and the others are telling your companions what they need to know," Adriann replied with a gleam in his eye that made Daniel curious and Jack bristle. Adriann then bowed to them both and left the room, closing the door behind him.

"Daniel, did you notice that?"

"What?"

"That he's been flirting with you."

"Yes, Jack, I was aware," and Daniel shook his head. "Jealous?"

Jack paused, staring at him for a moment. "Yes."

Daniel tried not to smile and failed. "He's a nice looking guy, Jack, but he's got as much chance as Hathor does of getting me into bed, so..." and he made a rude gesture that made Jack smile.

"Do you get the feeling that Adriann is hiding something?" Jack asked as he took off his vest and jacket.

Daniel paused as his own kit came off. "Yeah, obviously."

"And did you notice that sometimes he uses contractions?"

Daniel snapped his fingers. " _That's_ what I kept trying to remember, but everytime I thought to ask, I got distracted by that goddamn incense."

"Not just that. Something hypnotic about those people."

Daniel stared at him, his jaw dropping open. "So you _were_ aware of that...that..."

"Voice thing?"

"Yeah!"

Jack nodded. "It's probably the incense, too, like he said, but it just doesn't sit right with me. Come morning, I'm getting answers."

Daniel agreed with him. "I just wish we had something to do in the meantime."

Jack grinned, then bit his lips together. As he walked past Daniel to check out the rest of the enormous room, he slapped him on the ass.

Daniel caught his hand and yanked Jack roughly against him. Jack started to pull away.

"Daniel," he warned. "We're on a mission."

"You started it," and reached behind to slap Jack's ass as a reminder.

Jack allowed a grin. "So I did."

"Wanna get frisky?"

Jack snorted. "Anyone could walk in."

"I don't think Alex, Connor, or Al will be walking in here, do you?"

"No, maybe not but--" He was suddenly silenced by Daniel's all-consuming kiss. A hand reached down and clamped on Jack's ass, pulling their groins together. Jack started to argue, but Daniel won out in the end, rewarded with Jack's hands on his ass.

Daniel pulled from the kiss slowly, adding a few short ones for good measure, then bit his lip and smiled. "I haven't done that since before we left for the mountain early this morning."

"I'm not complaining. Jason's missing out, though."

Daniel smiled slyly. "Don't worry about Jason. You'll take care of him, I'm sure."

Jack groaned, almost a growl. "Or you will. But for now, let's see what we have around here." They snooped around the room, checking out the 'one' large bed, then what they had for lavatory facilities in the bathroom.

A short while later, Tan made his way to each room to light up the rooms' fireplaces and while he did that, the team members took turns checking out the other's rooms, almost as if expecting someone else to have better accommodations. What they found was that each room was almost exactly alike: richly furnished with large beds, a type of sofa, chiffoniers, dressers, several lavishly overstuffed chairs, and very large fireplaces. All the beds were king-sized, with wooden four-poster frames, and were decorated with dozens of plush pillows and thick quilts. Inspecting the bathrooms, they found that each had sunken, circular baths, with hand-held nozzles in place of faucets.  The toilets and sinks were immediately recognizable, albeit different enough to look strange, with intricately carved, ceramic vanities and large oval mirrors. The shelving underneath the vanities held exactly the same items: bath oils and sponges.

They appreciated the cozy accommodations and attempted to settle in, with each trying to get comfortable for the next twelve hours or so, or whenever sun-up was on the planet. Talen went around and asked if they wished to take baths, and Sam was the only one who had said yes. Teal'c asked for more candles so he could meditate, so Talen opened up a massive chiffonier and removed half a dozen beeswax candles and informed him that should he wish more, there were some in one of the kitchen's compartments. Teal'c placed them around the room and lit them with a lighting stick from the now-roaring fireplace, then checked with Jack to make sure things were fine before he returned to his and Sam's room.

Talen was showing Sam some long silk robes that hung within the chiffonier if she wished to utilize one after her bath, then noticed Sam's chiffonier was without towels. Once her bath had filled with hot water by a hand held hose within the wall, she left Sam and called down for Rone to send up towels. Sam found the bath oil in a compartment within the bathroom, and waited for Talen to leave before she settled into her bath. When Rone knocked on the door, he was greeted by a stoic Teal'c. He handed him the towels, then hurried off, not wanting to linger too long in the Jaffa's presence. Teal'c pondered his behavior for a moment, but then dismissed it for the time being. Right now, he'd see to Sam's needs, then his own. Very often now, they were one and the same.

As Jack went to check on Jason and his teammates, Daniel paused in the hallway.

"Didn't Adriann mention a library?"

Jack rolled his eyes. "Yes, I think he did, although if he hadn't, I think you'd have sniffed it out eventually."

"Very funny, wise ass. I think I'll have a look around. What are you going to do?"

"Well, first watch is ours - although there's no real need for one. All the same, I'll check on Jace and Wagner, then check on those scallywags at the end of the hall," and Daniel grinned at that. "Then probably settle down and spy through your journal." Daniel smirked at him.

"You could start your own, you know."

"I know."

"I've an extra one."

"I know. I watch you pack the damn things," but he softened his words with a grin. "I wish I'd brought something to read."

Daniel snorted. "If I find a copy of _Dracula_ , you want me to send it up?"

Jack shook his head as he made his way to Jason's door and knocked. "Sure, what the hell. I could use a little comedy."

"Speaking of both, does this still feel like an episode of _Dark Shadows_ to you?"

Jack paused, considering, then shook his head. "Not really. Not gothic enough."

Daniel snorted. "The chess game's in my pack, Jack. Jace should be up for a game or three." With a smile at his lover, Daniel walked away and made his way for the grand staircase.

"Daniel?" Jack called out.

Daniel turned.

"Be careful."

"Yes, Jack," Daniel replied with a sigh and disappeared from Jack's sight.

After checking on Jason and his team, Jack didn't bother checking in with Sam and Teal'c. He had a feeling they were just fine, anyway...and he _really_ didn't want to interrupt. He went back to his room, took his boots off and laid down on the bed. A knock on the door sounded and Jason walked in without waiting for a reply.

"Well, come on in, Jace," Jack said sarcastically, noticing that, like himself, Jason had quickly discarded his field vest and jacket.

Jason paused, then gestured at the door. "You want I should go back and knock?"

"Yeah, do that," Jack said, pretending to scowl.

Jason turned around and started for the door but Jack tossed one of the bed pillows at him, neatly hitting him on the ass. "Don't bother. You're already here."

Jason grinned as he picked up the pillow and walked over to the bed. "Alex is settling down for a nap. He's such a light-weight when it comes to hard alcohol."

Jack smiled. "So, feel like a game then?" and he pulled out the travel chess case from Daniel's pack. Jason smiled back.

"Eventually. I can think of a better one right now, though." He sat down and began to unlace his boots.

"What if I don't want to?" Jack asked, trying not to smile, but when Jason shot him a heated, sexy look over his shoulder, he couldn't help it. He started to reach for him but another knock came at the door. It was Rone.

"I have just seen Daniel downstairs and he said that you might change your mind about enjoying a bath," the young man said nervously. "I can show you where to find what you need."

"It's unnecessary, but feel free," Jason said and gestured for him to enter. Rone moved over and opened the chiffonier, showing them where the bath accessories were, along with the robes and towels. After he left, Jason went into the bath and eyed it as he took off his boots. He took the controls down and started to fill the bath with very hot water, then poured in some of the available bath oil.

Jack poked his head in the bathroom and shot Jace a questioning brow.

Jason gave him a filthy grin as he backed Jack out of the bath and toward the bed. "For after."

"After what?"

Jason pulled off his black tee and tossed it onto the foot of the bed, then quickly removed his trousers and shorts. "Get your ass undressed and find out."

Jack quickly threw his clothes on top of Jason's, then laid down on the bed with such an inviting look that Jason's partial erection was hard by the time he laid himself over Jack.

"Nothing to find out," Jack replied quietly before pulling Jason's mouth to his in a hungry kiss. Jason wound his fingers through Jack's hair and began to thrust his hips, rocking quickly to get their cocks in tandem. He gasped through his nose as the friction sent delicious sparks through his body. He felt Jack's do the same, followed by Jack opening his legs to wrap around his thighs. Moving faster and more desperately, their need was quickly reached as they came close together.

"Wanna share that bath now?" Jason asked when he finally broke the long, slow kiss they shared.

"Sounds like a plan," Jack replied breathlessly, then rolled them over and off the bed in one easy movement, pulling Jason into the bathroom. Neither of them noticed the faint incense in the air that exited a grille over the hearth, or the effect it was having on them. Once they sank into the filled bath and began to wash each other, they began to yawn and both attributed it to afterglow nap time. A few minutes later, Jack rested his head easily over the lip of the bath and Jason leaned back against him. In seconds, they were fast asleep. It was then that a hidden door opened within the wall and Talen walked through with Derra.

.

Downstairs, after sending Rone up with bath supplies, Daniel found the large room that Rone had pointed him to. It was clearly a type of study, not a library. Several scrolls were haphazardly strewn on a shelf, and when Daniel opened them up, he saw that their language symbols were illegible. Tan found Daniel examining them.

Daniel looked up and found the man staring at him. His clothes had changed to white silken pants and a matching sleeveless, buttonless vest. Daniel blinked for a moment, finding the man extremely attractive, but he still made him uneasy. He took a breath and looked down at the scrolls.

"These appear damaged, Tan. Are there any others? Adriann told me that--"

"Yes, I'm aware, Daniel. I'm sorry, but the main library was damaged by fire and these tomes are all that remain. We had a flood a few years back and Adriann has been attempting to recover the writing. He can tell you more about what he's learned." He paused then and affected a look of disappointment. "I'm very sorry that I haven't been of much help." He took a step forward and touched Daniel on the arm. Daniel wanted to pull away but didn't want to be rude.

"Don't worry about it," and he patted Tan's hand instead, _then_ turned away, setting down the scroll he'd been holding, and in so doing, removed Tan's hand from his arm. It looked like a natural motion, so he hoped that Tan wouldn't take offense. "You mind if I go outside? I remember the warning."

Tan shook his head, then returned to the doorway and pointed in the direction of the entranceway that led to the back of the house. "There's a garden there. The moons are rising fast so you should be well lit."

"Thanks. Where's Adriann? Has he gone to bed already?"

"No, he's making his security checks."

Daniel winced. "That's right. He told me and I forgot. Thanks, Tan."

Tan left him alone then and retreated to a room off the kitchen. He sat down on a stool and took a deep breath. Reaching down inside his pants, he slowly stroked his stiffening cock to full hardness. His stared through the window at one of the moons and his eyes changed from a golden amber color to an eerie animal yellow. They also seemed to reflect, like a cats. His hand quickened and a low growl rose from his throat.

"Before the night is through, you'll be mine, not his."

.

Daniel made his way out onto the back courtyard and looked up. The moons did indeed illuminate the yard and he could see things fairly well, but the phases of the moons, with only one full, left odd shadows everywhere, caused mostly by the strange spires that jutted out from the top of the mansion. He backed up, trying to see what their purpose was, and ran into an edging of stone that ran around the courtyard. The edging itself surrounded raised flower beds, holding a variety of strange yet colorful flowers, mostly resembling bell flowers and what might pass for orchids on Earth.

The evening wasn't that chilly so he remained outside for a few more moments, choosing one of the young trees that dotted the flower beds to lean against as he listened to the strange sounds of foreign insects, some of which were reminiscent of crickets.

Another noise startled him and he stood up quickly and turned. It was Adriann, coming around the corner of the house.

"Daniel?" he called out.

"No, the Count of Monte Cristo."

"What?" Adriann laughed. "I didn't catch that," he added as he neared.

"Nevermind," Daniel laughed. "Earth reference."

"Ah. I should have known. Nice wit, however. You didn't show much of it during that disaster of an evening meal."

"What? It wasn't a disaster. We just happened to gate to a world whose time zone is opposite ours. It's like that on Earth actually," Daniel continued after further thought. "Some continents have opposite time zones to the one I live on."

"Sounds fascinating. I should love to visit it. But..." and he looked around with a heavy sigh. "This is my home and I know I'll never leave it. So...what are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be in your room?" Adriann reached him and stopped, wiping some dirt from his hands.

Daniel was momentarily taken by surprise and didn't realize that he was staring. Adriann had changed his clothing and now wore something similar to Tan's wardrobe, only the color was a vivid dark red. It was very flattering, the vest showing off the firm musculature of his biceps and forearms just as the flowing pants revealed the hint of strong thighs.

"That's uh," he said pointing, "very attractive. You certainly like the bold colors." Adriann looked down at himself, and to Daniel it was comical. He smiled, almost laughing, then collected himself. "There's nothing wrong, Adriann. You look fine. And um," and he pointed to his arms, "for someone who doesn't do much, you're certainly fit."

Adriann smiled widely. "Thanks. I try."

"You're finished with your patrol?"

"I am. What are you doing? Stargazing or just checking out the sights?" and he grinned, showing he was kidding.

"Um, a little of both, though I have to admit, the sights just don't hold a candle to daylight."

Adriann gave him a sly look. "Ah, but the moonlight is so enchanting, don't you think?"

He caught Adriann staring at him, his body, and he quickly looked away, almost with embarrassment. He shouldn't be, he figured. After all, hadn't he just _checked out_ Adriann? He may have Jason and Jack, but it didn't mean he was blind...or dead. "I was, um, in the library, and Tan came in."

"He didn't bother you, did he?" Adriann suddenly asked, interrupting.

Taken aback slightly, Daniel shook his head. "No. Nothing like that. I asked about the scrolls and he said that you've been trying to repair the water damage, restoring what was there. I was wondering if you could tell me what information those scrolls might provide, what you hope they will provide?"

Adriann started to talk, and Daniel heard the lulling, soft, seductive tones again. This time, they seemed deeper, richer, and he found himself lost in the sound; mesmerized. Then Adriann said something that amused himself and he laughed. Daniel watched, fascinated by the whiteness of his teeth. Then suddenly, something changed.

Daniel had no idea if it was a trick of the moonlight, but the man's canine teeth... _grew_. They elongated to twice their length and tapered to fine, needle-like points. It was like watching some sort of science fiction special effect. The effect was so startling that he took an involuntary step backward and tripped, falling onto his ass within the flower bed.

Adriann leaned over and held his hand out. "Daniel? What's wrong? Are you okay?"

Daniel looked again and Adriann's canines were back to normal. It made him question whether he'd seen what he'd seen. He started to reach for Adriann's hand, then hesitated.

"What is it? Are you okay?"

He berated his own foolishness and took the man's hand, letting him help him to his feet. Adriann then reached around him and with a few long swipes of his hand, promptly dusted the dirt and crushed flowers from Daniel's legs...and ass. Despite himself, Daniel shuddered...and not in a bad way.

"I'm fine, Adriann," he said quickly, finishing the dusting off job himself. "A trick of the moonlight. For a moment, I could've sworn your teeth grew to fangs."

Adriann smiled at him, not letting go of his hand yet, as if making sure Daniel were steady on his feet. "The moons often play tricks on the eyes." He stared at Daniel for a long moment, then tightened his hold on his hand. "For instance, right now, the blue of your eyes seems to glow," he whispered, his voice becoming hypnotizing once more. "I could fall in love with those eyes."

Daniel blinked in surprise at the compliment, especially as it had taken him off-guard. "Um, thanks. I think I'd better be..."

He suddenly became dizzy and Adriann's arm wound around his waist to steady him. "You don't seem fine."

"No, I am. I guess it's the alcohol."

"I'm afraid it's the incense, Daniel. I'm sorry."

"What do you mean?"

"The incense? I told you it has sedative properties."

"Oh, yeah. I guess it does."

They turned round and entered through the back door, making their way upstairs. All the while, Adriann kept his arm around Daniel's waist and Daniel didn't even notice.

 

 

TBC in Trinity XVI


End file.
